Chemistry Tension
by JustThatKindOfSpecial
Summary: Based loosely on an English private school. Her normally tight braid was gone leaving her hair to dangle in luscious waves and her hips swayed with a confidence that had the boys mesmerised. Even Jack. No plot line. The story isn't going to have unhappiness just smut and fluff :3
1. Chapter 1

Jack lounged in his stool, his wintry hair ruffled so effortlessly and that knowing smirk printed on his flawless face. Elsa managed to pull her gaze away from him as she walked in the classroom.

She tried not to tug her shortened navy skirt lower, not being adapted to having so much leg on show despite her persona back home in Sweden. Her usually fastened top button was gone. The buttons usually buttoned on her cardigan leading up to her normally pitiful breasts was gone.

Instead her skirt was rolled, her tie hung loosely in the middle of her chest, her white shirt untucked and was pulled taut around her breasts from the blue push-up bra she nervously clipped into place that very morning, having never worn it in front of her peers at school, rather preferring to save it for the times when she would actually be popular at home, boys all over her.

However, at school, it was better if she was seen as geeky Elsa Snow.

But not that day. No, that day she was provoked into showing her appeal to a certain white haired boy in the class.

Her normally tight braid was gone leaving her hair to dangle in luscious waves and her hips swayed with a confidence that had the majority of the boys in the class mesmerised.

Even those such as Jack Frost, who had been joking with his best friend, Pitch, when she swaggered in. Jack's jaw near enough dropped.

Curves which he had been doubtful that belonged on her, now twisted and rounded her hips and her (what he thought non-existent) boobs were restrained in the white top, forcing the lace to print obviously against the shirt. Her skirt was shortened so that her lovely long legs were announced and looked toned and ready to wrap around any boy's waist. Elsa had a confident smirk that was only betrayed by a slight blush to her cheeks as she made her way over to her best friend Hans who looked just as shocked as all the members of the class with a dick in the room. Instead of the conservative outfit that was made for being in a nunnery, Elsa was dressed to kill.

Jack tried to swallow to dampen the dry Sahara that was his mouth. His normally frosty eyes had melted into an appreciative smoulder, eyeing up her arse, tilting his head to the side when his view was obstructed by a table.

"Who is _that?_" Pitch murmured approvingly, leaning out into the aisle to get another point of view for that awesome, to put it crudely, ass.

"I think we have died my friend," he purred back, "we have died and gone to heaven."

"Or hell." Pitch muttered back.

The pair both groaned simultaneously as she bent over to place her bag on the floor.

From Jack's vicinity, the skirt rode up and he could see garters. He blinked furiously, determined to be proved wrong that the smartest girl known to man was _not_ capable of wearing garters to school.

Her neck heated as she could feel everyone's gazes on her. She gulped in embarrassment and resigned herself back to the conservative attire tomorrow. That was until she heard groans when she bent to place her leather satchel on the ground. Elsa paused for a moment, her heart beating fast, racing a cheetah in its eagerness to check over her shoulder to hope that it was _him_ looking.

Brushing over the seat of her skirt and perched on her stool and turned to Hans who continued to gape at her, his eyes widened and his greasy red hair falling over his face.

"What?" Elsa whispered self consciously, brushing a lock of platinum hair back and peered over to Jack at the back of the room and smirked when she saw his form.

Where he was completely relaxed before she walked in, completely sprawled over his stool, he was now as still as stone. His white brows raised appreciatively as his eyes wandered her form, his cheeks being sucked in from his held breath, making his sharp cheekbones more pronounced. When his blue hued stare met her own, Jack's smile widened and ran his tongue over his lower lip hungrily.

Elsa just crooked the corner of her mouth higher and dropped her hand to her thigh, her heart throbbing in her chest under his scrutinising gaze. Her hand trailed up the outer side of her thigh, raising the skirt with her. It tickled Elsa's leg to do it but with Jack's heated stare, it sent a flood of warmth to between her legs.

She paused when just a hint of the lace of her garter showed, running the tip of her finger across the abrading fabric, just observing as Jack's eyes fixated on that finger, looking like he was secretly begging her just raise her skirt a fraction of an inch higher.

_Come on, just a little higher so I can see a little more of that lovely lace,_ Jack was hoping to any God out there, to let sinful Goody Two Shoes to raise her finger that centimetre higher so he could see her milky skin in contrast to the sensual black tights.

He could tell that she was teasing him and if she could see below the table where his dick was going as hard as steel, he could imagine her running her pink tongue over her red lips, a shit eating grin on her face as she pressed her hand against him.

Just as he was about to stand and march over to Elsa to take her to the nearest bathroom, Mr Weselton strode into the room, banging his briefcase onto his cluttered desk, knocking him painfully out of his reverie.

All she did was give Jack a playful, mocking pout before lowering her hand and in turn her skirt, rotating to face the white board. He swore as he placed a hand over the throbbing erection that was painful to arrange comfortably for the rest of the one hour lesson. Pitch followed Jack's white hand and gave a mocking smile to him before rolling his eyes to Elsa again his black eyes seeming to darken further in equal lust to the nymph sitting just a table and an aisle away.

Elsa furrowed her brow as she copied a difficult definition on the bond.

_...in an enzyme, the disulphide bonds __are_\- Elsa was brought out of concentration with a hit to the back of her head. Raising her face just in time to see a piece of balled paper rolling away on the floor just by her stool.

Peeking up through her lashes, she saw Jack furiously scribbling, a grin on his face, highlighting his crime to her as easily as a sign. He never smiled as he did work.

His smoky eyes also snuck a look and that grin widened when their eyes clashed, sending a snow storm into the pit of her stomach. Jack gestured to that piece of paper on the floor, lying abandoned, rocking slightly from the extra kinetic energy.

Lowering her eyes from Jack she bent over and picked it up, smoothing out the wrinkles, Elsa's eyes widened as she read the message.

_I like your clothes. It's a hot look, but I would like them even better on my bedroom floor-J_

Elsa snorted at the cliche line before she could help it and rolled her eyes at him, before checking to see if Mr Weselton was watching and chucked the ball back at Jack's face, only kept her eyes on him long enough to see the paper impact with his smug face with a look of surprise.

With a derisive flick of her hair over her shoulder and a small smirk, she turned back to her work.

She fought to keep the smile of victory of her face and forced her mind to stop running in circles around those words _I would like them even better on my bedroom floor…_

She ran a pattern on her thigh absently, chewing on the end of her biro, deep in thought when another balled piece of paper caught her head again.  
Scowling prettily at Jack she bent over again to pick it up. He couldn't care any less about her annoyance or irritation with his interruptions but what she didn't realise was that when she bent over her stool, he could see her tempting lace and saw that it was connected to silk ice blue garters.

Jack could feel his tongue becoming too big for his mouth, alike another piece of his anatomy becoming too big for his charcoal trousers. Just remembering what he wrote, sent his heart galloping.

_You wound me. How about yours at 8? I wouldn't mind those garters, I just can't wait to see the matching bra-J_.

While her face was partially hidden from him, he could see a smug tilt to the corner of the lip that he could see before she covered it up with innocent wide eyes, and sent a disapproving look to Jack's shameless ones. There was a pleasure for him, in the blush that was working its way across her cheeks and to her cute little ears.

And this was also found when she surreptitiously darted her disbelieving eyes to meet Jack's, her blonde eyelashes sweeping across her reddish cheekbones and he returned the look with a questioning, white eyebrow.

Elsa cast another disbelieving look before turning back to face her work, the paper crumpled in her tight fist. Jack could see the glares that her weird best friend was sending him. Hans' sneer looked like he was going to start drooling out of that brace filled mouth. After eyeing him with disgust, he turned his attention back to Elsa where her curved spine had faced him again.

He could imagine his lips moving through the dents and curves of her muscles lying under unblemished skin of her back and her breathy sighs as Jack took her from behind…

A shrill ring shocked Jack out of his day dream and glanced around to confirm that the lesson was over.

Elsa packed her things hurriedly, her pulse thrumming near to the surface of her boiling skin. Shame was taking over and the blood was roaring in her ears in embarrassment. It was a horrible idea to dress up like this.

Sure she got his attention, but was it worth all the drools from Hans next to her. it wasn't the most attractive sight she had seen in a while.

Dimly, she heard Mr Weselton nasally calling out the homework due in for next week. That didn't apply to her as she already finished that homework, she thought with a grin.

Oh, the possibilities of what she could do after the regulated sport activities, she could probably series binge on Netflix if she really wanted but she knew there was a pile of books by her bed that she would rather get through.

She shifted her determined gaze from her satchel to see Mr Weselton leering down at her.

"Elsa," he began, his little eyes twitching with excitement as he looked her up and down, "I don't know if you could come here during prep period I have to discuss some _homework_ with you."

He leered again, rubbing his wrinkly hands together in delight. Swallowing hard, she rubbed her forearm self-consciously trying to find any reason not to go.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible, Mr Weselton," I heard his dark chocolate voice say behind me, sending pleasurable shivers down her vertebrae. "She is tutoring me for your delightful lessons as well as many others, sir."

The blonde haired girl whirled around, her hair flying in an arc allowing Jack to take a subtle smell of her sharp shampoo and sweet perfume. Jack ruffled his hair roguishly that caused Elsa to feel a little weak at the knees, seeing the muscles in his body clenching. The smile fell off Mr Weselton's wrinkles, the corners of his mouth turning immediately turning down.

"_Surely_ you have some time-" their chemistry teacher began before Jack cut him off.

"I'm afraid that is a negative, sir," he said, apologetic, his face anything but. "As you can probably vouch, my grades are appalling."

Their teacher contemplated Jack with a glare. She waited with baited breath, her hand reflexively curling into her hair nervously. The chemistry teacher shrugged his shoulders and waved a hand at them away with a crinkle of his wrinkled nose.

Elsa and Jack ran from the room, bursting into giggles as soon as they were through the door and Jack looped his hand around her waist.

She looked up at him curiously, a faint smile on her face, her little nose was crinkled in confusion.

"What are you doing?" she asked, removing his hand from her waist before continuing to walk in the direction of the library.

"I thought it was obvious," he said lowly, causing little sparks come from the embers of the heat between her legs. "The least you could do after I saved you from that pervert."

She looked at him over her shoulder, eyeing him up and down, her pouty lips curled into a smile.

"Well, the answer is still a no." Elsa chuckled and turned away from him, pushing through the double doors into the quiet sanctuary of books, expecting Jack to give up and leave.

"And let all that sexual tension go to waste?" he asked impishly, almost skipping in his eagerness.

She turned to give him a withering glare, dumping her bag at her usual table in the library with a Hans for prep.

Pivoting she strode into the first nearby aisle. Looking over her shoulder she saw an absent Jack. Disappointment curled into her stomach, but she shook it off her shoulders and continued into the stacks, breathing in deep the smell of paper and ink.

Elsa hunted for her required books and carried her stack of textbooks when she ran smack bang into another human being. Her arms flailed, dropping the books and strong hands grabbed her dainty wrists and yanked her flush against their chest preventing her from falling onto the worn, abrasive carpet.

Glowing like a red neon sign, her eyes peered up to apologise but then saw that familiar grin and pushed herself off him, angrily re-stacking the books in her arms and stalked off to her table. Hans was nowhere to be seen, even his bag wasn't there.

She frowned and sat down where Jack sat right next to her.

He leaned on his fist, turning his head towards her and smiled, trailing a finger up her bare forearm, cutting to the chase.

"So, how about I come to your room?" he said, noting the way her body jerked in surprise before relaxing and leant back in her chair, her elegant legs crossing and her arms rested on the back of her chair.

"What no sweet talking?" Elsa asked sweetly, noticing the way that Jack's hot stare followed her breathing.

Realising what his eyes were staring at he rushed them up only to greet her amused ones, to attempt not seem like he was leering creepily at her. Jack shrugged.

"I thought we were past that after the little tease you gave me in Chem," he nonchalantly peered over at the text Elsa had opened, flipping through the pages.

Biology, ugh.

The seductive girl just arched an elegant brow and smacked her hand down on top of Jack's, stopping him from turning even more pages. He flipped his intent look towards her.

"What would I have to do to make you stop?" she murmured, her finger unconsciously tracing little distracting shapes on the top of his snow white hand.

"What are you offering?" he leaned his head closer, dabbing his lips with his tongue, his eyes darting around Elsa's facing, drinking in everything on her face.

"How about," her voice lowered further as her eye lashes fluttered crazily as she looked down into her lap, "You give me an offer and I'll see what I can do?"

"Well," Jack drawled, "I don't want to embarrass myself by _begging_…"

Elsa shrugged as if she didn't care, turning back to her textbook and pretended to peruse the text book in front of her, flipping the pages indifferently.

The stalemate only lasted for ten minutes before impatience over rode his internal desperation to have this girl beneath him and moaning out his name. His body had already known his answer as soon as she had offered to pay him back and had tilted towards her.

"I meet you in your room tonight," Jack murmured close to her ear, taking satisfaction when he heard her breath hitch. "I get two hours of your time and we'll see from there."

She turned towards him, taking her face closer to his, her sweet breath was fluttering coolly into Jack's and he could feel the desire flooding his veins like a tidal wave, all crashing towards this one human being, Elsa.

"Alright," her breath whispered before she could think otherwise, her lips pecking his, returning her gaze to her work.

There was a heated flush of lust that swarmed in him just at this brief contact and he licked his lips to retaste her lip gloss. However, his pride was bashed when he saw the lack of reaction from her, just coolly looking at her textbooks, her hand clenched lightly around her black pen.

Jack leaned in carefully, bit by bit so she knew he was coming. He placed his warm lips in that sensitive crook between her ear and her jaw.

When she didn't move, he opened his mouth and suckled and placed his hand resolutely on her knee. Her gasp was almost worth it but he wasn't done, especially after she grasped his hand with hers. To a any passer-by, he looked like he was nuzzling his girlfriend but under the table…

He was inching his way up her stocking.

Her own hand which was meant to be restraining ended up helping him on his journey up to her crotch. Her breath fluttering in and out, his own inhales and exhales sounded loud and harsh in her ear as he increased in intensity, moving slowly down her neck, his eyes closed in bliss.

When Jack felt the elastic lace of her stocking, he drew his pinkie playfully under it and lightly pinged it, feeling Elsa's sharp inhalation on his shoulder.

Encouraged, he grasped more firmly on the inner of her thigh, his finger lightly brushing her damp silk panties. Hearing a whimper, Jack pressed a little more firmly on that specific spot. She gasped again. Her hand removed from his and relocated it on his own knee.

Enthusiastic, he pushed his leg further into her palm, which determinedly gripped the muscles of his legs before making little, agonising little circles, leisurely moving her way up Jack's leg.

Elsa's heart was a runaway train, her ears were flooding with blood, she was becoming blind as her vision blurred so much she lost focus on the text book, while his cold hand was massaging her inner thigh the rough pads of his fingers abrading the soft flesh of her thigh.

His thumb plucked at her garter, the elastic pinging back, with a snap. It was hard to keep her breathing steady as he cupped her mound while punishingly biting her ear lobe. A tiny moan came out before she could clamp her mouth shut. Wincing, she glared down at her book, as if it was biology's fault for why she was in that situation.

Elsa felt Jack's approving rumble on her arm and she growled in frustration, splaying her hand over his muscled thigh in revenge dangerously close to his little friend.  
He tensed and paused before letting a groan escape.

"Bathroom. Now." he growled ravenously, taking her hand, ignoring her quite protests, dragging her through the deathly silent library and across the hallway.

Jack shoved her into the disabled bathroom, turning and locking the door, her grasped Elsa's tiny waist and hauled her into his arms.

She collided with pure muscle and her breaths now had become ragged as her hands splayed into little stars on his chest while he seemed incapable of not roaming her hands all over her body. He leaned down and pressed a hot kiss to her mouth, forcing her to open her gate and let in his tongue. Swirling it around her wet cavern, compelling her to dance with it.

And it was hot.

So hot.

His grasping hands didn't seem so bad as he cupped a breast through the thin material of the shirt, the coldness of his touch searing. Elsa arched back, feeling the flurry of snowflakes dusting her skin from where his skin and her skin were separated by her shirt.

She whimpered and Jack took pleasure in slanting his burning mouth over her ear and lapped at her out shell, nipping at that little bone behind it and continued to grope, feeling his way over the little buttons of her school shirt. He groaned and hiked up her skirt, just trailing his hands upwards and her body jerked as she felt his freezing hands grapple with her hips, burning skin to skin.

Tangling her fingers in his bleached hair, she fisted her hands in it, pulling his head closer in encouragement, whimpering when he tugged her earlobe in his mouth, sucking and licking it till Elsa could barely hold herself up. She was a weak mess, her knees usually tough as nails were turning into liquefied jelly. Her breath shuddered out as Jack lowered his head further, kissing her skin through her white shirt while his fingers below played with the elastic band on her frilly, lace panties.

Frustrated, Elsa released his hair and shoved her hands under Jack's untucked shirt to push her hands wildly into his stomach where she could feel his muscles contract, feeling her way up to his nipples, he gave a slight grunt of pleasure before abandoning her panties to grip her butt and crush her to him.  
Her eyes widened at the feel of something pressing insistently against her belly. Tugging her hands out of his shirt, she wrapped her hands tightly around his neck and Jack heaved so she could wrap her legs around his waist.  
_  
God, I was right,_ Jack moaned internally to himself, _she has legs made for doing just this. She should do this as a career. A woman to wrap her legs around you._  
His lips moved frantically over Elsa's. Both were grunting and moaning and hoping that the other will find a way to make the other join even closer.

He whirled around, slamming her pliant body against the door, uncaring of the noise people in the hallway would probably hear. Running his tongue down her throat and sucked at the hollow at the bottom, Elsa all the while murmuring encouragement, running her hands to the nape of his neck, fluttering the hair between her fingers.

Using the door for support, he pressed the feminine body between his hard chest and the hard door and wormed a hand into her panties, wiggling a finger until it sank in her wet heat where she gave out a silent scream, giving out cute, little chokes.

He grinned, happy she was as easy to play as every other girl he had fun with and covered Elsa's mouth with his own, swallowing her next scream which wasn't as quiet as he sunk in another digit, backtracking to flick against that bundle of nerves.

Elsa writhed against him, straining to get closer, arching to get further away as her blood ran hotter than the natural 37.

She couldn't make up her mind if she was feverish but when he sank in yet another, her eyes rolled back in her skull, unable to control the unbelievable pleasure flooding through her body, her inner muscles were clenching tightly around his fingers, grinding hard into them when it appeared like he was going to slow down.

Jack groaned, sucking on Elsa bottom lip, he nipped it lightly before sucking it intensely into his own, sticking his tongue back in hers swallowing her final scream, coming out little more than a moan in the quiet toilet.

Standing there, Elsa limp in his arms and his own chest was heaving from exertion. Jack heaved a happy breath, despite the painful erection pushing against the tight confines of his trousers that was sure to be attended to in a short amount of time.

"It's always the quiet ones." He teased a little breathlessly and smirked, kissing Elsa's nose, moving a hand from her butt to outline her waist soothingly.

Elsa rolled her eyes but allowed her noodle legs to shakily stand on their own, but her partner however couldn't seem to find a reason to remove his hands from their place on her derriere. She lent in his arms awkwardly but Jack seemed very comfortable with his head tucked into the crook of her neck and reluctant to move from her at all.

"You can get some," Elsa started before she was choked from her pants and began again, murmuring softly in his ear, "You can get some more of that later, but for yourself, if you come to my room, eight o'clock."

With that she nimbly disentangled herself, pressed a hot kiss to his lips which, when he tried to deepen it further, his hands crawling up her sides, had him pushed away with her lips releasing a tinkling laugh and a swagger out the door.

Jack shook his head in disbelief with a little laugh. That was possibly the most fun he had in a while. However he looked down at his un-satiated, throbbing erection and groaned, lolling his head back.

"I am definitely getting some later," he muttered to himself just as the shrill bell made itself known.

* * *

"_The snow storm outside, as you can probably tell, has gotten worse. For this we must ask all students to stay in their houses and not leave without adult supervision. Those with evening activities have been cancelled. However,_" The overhead voice turned stern, "_students, this is not the time for procrastination, spend your time revising wisely._"

With a screeching click the overhead turned off.

Elsa turned back to her work on the table and finished the last question before she let herself consider what had just been said.

Jack wouldn't be able to come around. The regret drowned her until Elsa was in a truly foul mood.

Her roommate, Anna, left an hour ago, claiming she was going to do revision in the common room but no one ever manages that. She sighed, scrubbing an irritable hand through her hair and placed her iPod in the docking station and scrolled through numbly until she spotted that one song. The one that made every bad day better.

Completely angsty, encapsulating everything it was to be about a young adult.

It just reminded her of Coyote Ugly and Burlesque. Two of her most major films.

With a smirk, Halestorm screamed out the lyrics to "I Miss the Misery". When the first few slams came, Elsa undid her hair tie, whipping her hair around. Undulating in time with the song her top was stripped off.

This was the song that she imagined a stripper dancing to or the bar tenders from Coyote Ugly.

Elsa had already changed out of her garters since Jack had already seen them and had favoured turquoise lace and silk bra and matching underwear. She began to rotate her hips seductively imagining a man in front of her, enjoying the show. Her fingers combing back her hair in thick chunks, pretending that it was a certain white haired boy's instead, clenching the back of her neck.

There was her imagined bar, there she was, dancing on the table top, men everywhere coming just to see her. She would pour tequila down one throat, another would haul himself onto the bar top and start to grind behind her, guiding her curvaceous hips as he would swipe the tequila from her hand and drink it straight.

Bringing her hands down from her hair and Elsa cupped her breasts and she continued to roll her body, imagining men clambering, wishing that they were the ones who got lucky with her that night.

* * *

Making sure that he was alone and that none of the teachers were patrolling the outside of the dorms, Jack hopped over his ground floor windowsill and started scurrying through the thick snow, dampening his lower trousers instantly, heading straight to the girl's dorm.

Finally seeing the lights, he started to count the number from the corner, knowing from the information that he was kindly given from Elsa's roommate Anna, it should be the eighth.

That one of which had music blaring out. Cautiously approaching the transparent pane of glass, what he saw made him stop in the biting cold.

Elsa was moving with a seductive grace, her teeth had peeked over her bottom lip and was biting that soft, tender flesh, her toned stomach was clenching as she rolled her body, undulating her entire being. Her hands were finger combing her glorious, shining locks, tousled from her ministrations. He swallowed around the lump in his throat when she ran her hands erotically down to her breasts.

He swore as he got so hard so fast, it hurt.

Wasting no time, he quickly worked on opening the window and clambered in. Elsa was so swept up in the music that she didn't notice him until Jack lured her backside to grind into his hardened erection, sending a heady glow to settle in a glaze over his blue orbs.

The seductive girl in front of him gave a squeak and tried to push him away.

"Hey, I thought you promised tonight was about me?" Jack murmured sensuously in her ear, grinding his hardness into her derriere again, sucking on her neck, knowing her special places already.

She panted and made a noise that sounded like affirmation before snaking one hand to grasp his prominent hip behind her, while the other wound its way to hook on his neck so she could pull in his face for a kiss.

He opened her hot mouth with his hand grasping her chin, feeling her skin burning him, her deliciously long legs were tangling in his and he grabbed her hips in a punishing grip.

The one hand that had gripped her chin, stroked its way down her throat and smoothed its way to her bare stomach, pressing the flat of his palm over her navel, his middle finger teasing the elastic band of the lace.

Elsa heaved in breaths trying to oxygenate her dizzy brain, roughly urging Jack to increase the passion by pushing her bottom insistently into his dick.

His mouth roamed all over hers a pleasant wet mess, his tongue sweeping in and probably tasting her lollipop that she was sucking on earlier.

He groaned and pressed his hand harder into her firm stomach. Elsa bunched his hair in to a fist and rested her head on his tall shoulder, losing energy quickly. They grinded together, the heat licking them on the inside, Elsa's skin felt the tingles like when she is about to shiver but Jack rocked their hips in time to the music making her release a groan. It was way better than she even imagined.

Jack was breathing heavily and moved the other hand from her deliciously soft and curvy hip to press between her breasts. So close to offering her relief yet avoiding it by trailing one finger between the cleavage.

He felt her breath catch and smirked into her neck and started to suck on the skin that connected the flesh of her shoulder to the firmness of her neck. Elsa moaned again, writhing hard against him.

She was panting hard, needing Jack to touch her, he was avoiding it deliberately. In the past, she had no patience for teasing so without much warning, grabbed his hand and slapped his palm over her heaving breast and felt the cocky blonde tense behind her.

Smiling to herself and she captured the other hand holding her adamantly by her stomach and relocated it slowly down into her knickers.

However, when she felt Jack refuse to go any further than his hand pressing on the apex of her mound, Elsa reclined her head further back.

"If you don't do it," she breathed warningly, "I'll do it myself."

He continued his onslaught of her neck and smirked into her neck.

"Believe me I would love to watch." Jack murmured throatily, a promising lick to her ear lobe and felt as goose bumps popped everywhere on her skin.

He chuckled and massaged the breast in his hand, thinking he knew her well enough to predict that she wouldn't do it.

That was something you saw on porn sites; it was never something mimicked in real life.

Ripping herself out of his embrace, Elsa pivoted to face him, a crooked smile alight on her lips.

It was then that the power went out. The lock on the electric door clicking resolutely shut, the room darkening, the music cutting off suddenly.

Everything was dark. Everything was silent other than their frenzied breathing.

Elsa wasn't perturbed by the sudden darkness, in fact Jack would go as far to say that her eyes alighted with a feverish desire.

Her pale hand was illuminated by the dim lighting outside the window and placed on her stomach, he could just see the slow decent towards those killer underwear. Jack swallowed tightly, his eyes refusing to so much as blink in case he missed anything.

She grinned impishly and plucked at the elastic causing it to snap on her skin provocatively, before dipping her finger inside.

Jack's eyes widened and felt his manhood jumping up even higher and was even forced to undo the button and zipper to try and relieve some of the tension located in his lower anatomy.

It wasn't made any easier when he could see the fine bones in her hand and could tell what she was doing as he saw one bone moved he could tell that she had inserted a finger. The moan she let out was his undoing as he rushed to her side, placing his hand on top of hers, rubbing demandingly causing his breath to huff out in excitement, before skating into her wet heat, forcing her own hand to rub roughly against her clit.

This forced a sweet whimper out of her slender throat before both Elsa and Jack groaned in unison. Lowering his head to the breasts that were hidden from sight by the fabric that was cupping them intimately and buried his nose in their unbelievable softness.

Elsa giggled quietly as Jack had face planted into her chest, rubbing his nose into the soft globes.

The sneaky boy looked up from his vantage point and gave her a cat-ate-the-canary-grin, before biting her nipples through the bra. She tipped her head back, her eyes catching on the ceiling as she whimpered.

His hand was moving at a fast pace, pushing Elsa's hand to go that little bit faster too against that little bundle of nerves. Her breaths came shorter, faster as the heat overwhelmed her lower body.

Jack soon groaned, ripping his hand out of her clutching inner walls, ripping her bra off as he buried his face into her chest, the rumbles coming out of his chest causing tingles to go straight to her damp crotch.

She sighed breathily, running her hands all over his muscled back, clawing when his sucked a nipple into his mouth. She couldn't see. She was blind. All she could focus on was that talented tongue swirling around and around her nipple, giving it a little love bite.

He heard her scream and smiled to himself before stripping off his trousers. Elsa tilted her head forward again in interest, pushing his shirt over his head so he was at the same stage of undress as she was. Dragging her nails painfully down his chest she began to tease the elastic of his boxers alike the way she played with her own.

Elsa was now a little bit shyer now that he was actually almost as naked as she was.

She glanced up at his face from lowered lashes, her finger nail dividing between Jack's skin and his boxers. Jack's face was little scrunched as if he was in pain, Elsa spotted his pulse frantically throbbing against his throat. She couldn't think of anything else than pushing herself onto her tip toes and drawing on that tense little flesh. Her lips roamed over it, feeling it pulse against her lips, her lips drawing more into her mouth when she felt his shudder.

Exhilarated by the control she had over this boy she once thought was untouchable she started to nibble her way from his muscled shoulder down his arm. Elsa would suck in the flesh when it seemed he was most sensitive. He kept gasping like a fish out of water and Elsa had to hide her grin as she crouched in front of him. Sinking her teeth into the flesh around his hip bone, kissing it hotly, her hands ran down his chiselled stomach to rest by his navel.

He had to shudder when he felt her teeth digging into his skin especially when her hair accidently trailed over his boxer covered dick. Her shoulder unintentionally rubbing softly against it until he thought he would just come from her being there. Jack threaded his fingers through her hair when she placed a light kiss on the top of him through the shorts.

Elsa appeared not to realise that her hands were moving vigorously against his hair roughened thighs, but Jack feeling the lightening zinging beneath his skin, hooked his fingers into the waistband and crudely shoved them over his hips and stepped out of them, completely bare to her.

She snapped her head back to look up at Jack with wide, innocent eyes at the obvious hint.

"Someone's impatient," Elsa was embarrassed when her voice cracked.

Jack raised an eyebrow, his eyes glinting dimly in the dark, a smirk on his perfect face.

"Believe me, you'll be begging me later." Dark promise now sparkled over that glint in his eyes, his hands guiding Elsa's head towards his groin.

Moistening her lips only slightly, ran her tongue along his dick, loving the feeling of Jack's hands tightening in her hair, the slight moan rumbling from his chest that she could swear vibrated through the floor.

She was on her knees in front of Jack, and this sent tingles throughout his body, making everything feel numb yet feel electrified. The most nerdy girl that he knew, the most unassuming and innocent looking girl he knew, was going down on him, a going down good. In fact, on the way to giving the best blow job he had ever experienced.

Elsa had ran her tongue up the other side of his dick, her eyes closed in he didn't know what, but he ceased to care when her mouth closed over the top of him and swirled her tongue around there a little. Jack felt his eyes rolling back in his head, tightening his fingers into fists just enjoying the feel of her on him.

Before today, if someone asked if Elsa Snow would be giving him a blow job by the evening he would've scoffed, saying she wouldn't know the first thing…  
He was taking that all back now.

She bobbed her head, knowing how to slow and speed up, using her hands to gently rub the bits she couldn't fit all in her mouth.

She would be lying if she said she was inexperienced. Back in Sweden, she was a prized catch compared to here where every boy avoided her like the plague. When she felt Jack jerking a little faster into her mouth, she moaned a little to send vibrations up his dick. Elsa was graced with a hiss before he blew his load into her waiting mouth.

Jack groaned to himself. _This girl is the one I'm going marry if she can give a blow job like that every time_.

He glanced up just in time to witness Elsa shimmying out of her panties, swiping the corner of her mouth, the one with the cocky smirk on her face.

Taking a step out of her panties towards him, eliminating the final inches between their bodies, Elsa looped her arms around Jack's neck, pressing her naked body against all his muscles which she felt tense as she rubbed her body daringly against his causing some more delicious friction forming between them.

"Elsa," Jack groaned, his hands sliding to press into her lower back "I think it's time we get into your bed."

She curled her mouth into a grin before kissing the corner of his mouth.

"Then quit your jibber-jabbing, fool." Elsa said in an uncanny version of Mr T.

He gave a pleased laugh and lifted her light body, who wrapped her legs around his cool waist, tucking her head between his shoulder and neck.

Gently pressing her into the mattress, he lay over her, kissing her forehead, her temple, the corner of her jaw. His hands were massaging her waist, deliberately not moving higher or lower, to build the tension in the girl beneath him and he could already see her squirming to try and move his hands up.

Elsa clutched his shoulders and was getting frustrated with the lack of movement on Jack's part. It was like he suddenly had a chastity filter because his hands refused to move up to her neglected nipples.

"Ugh, none of that foreplay stuff," she grunted, tugging his blistering lips to hers so she could slip her tongue in. "I want you now Jack."

White eyebrows rose in shock and flushed a little, having been simultaneously rejected by Elsa but buoyed by the fact she just was impatient.

"Someone's impatient," Jack grinned at parroting her words back, before slamming home.

She brought her hips to meet his, clenching her inner walls against him, forcing him to pause before continuing, wanting to give Elsa the maximum pleasure before continuing. Pounding into her wasn't like it was with other girls where they would lay there and take it. No, she was too fiery for that. She was just as a participant as Jack was.

She muffled her screams into his bare shoulder sometimes clamping her mouth onto his neck, so as to be quiet; she reversed their positions so she was on top. She held her hair back as she grinded with no qualms of what she looked like. Jack couldn't help but think that it wouldn't matter as she was beautiful. Just so damn beautiful. With a great rack.

He smirked to himself as he fondled said rack and the girl lazily opened her eyes to give him a grin, grinding extra hard, causing him to hiss at the pleasure and decadent feelings flooding his system. Jack could feel himself hitting that special spot of hers as she kept giving this little ah's every thrust.

Jack was nearing completion but then realised that that she was no way near done. Reaching between their bodies, he began to flick her clit, placing pressure until he knew the ticking time bomb would go off. And go off did it go.

Covering her mouth, she screamed, rocking one more time before continuing to pump him, seeing his grimace that showed he was nearly done.

He was clutching her hips, ground their together until she could have seen Jesus, with the second overwhelming heat soaring through her blood like a hot bath, relaxing her muscles. Elsa lowered her arms languidly, blinking several times to get her bearing before looking down to see a panting Jack.

Elsa placed her hands on his chest, for balance she told herself before tucking a clump of hair behind her ear. Jack was staring at her with such blatant wonder as his hands moved from her bruised hips to cup her neck and drew her dazedly to him, so their bodies could rest with each other. She sighed contentedly, pulling herself out and lying bare beside him, her head tucked in that place where muscles of the shoulder met the muscles of his chest.

Jack couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe it. He must have died. Died and gone to heaven. Or hell. Just like Pitch said earlier. That is the only explanation for having the best sex ever with Elsa Snow. _Elsa Snow!_ Pitch was going to throw a fit.

Languidly, Jack dragged his fingers lightly up and down her back, just staring at the cracking ceiling.

"So…" Elsa said into the silence.

Jack chuckled.

"Don't you know by now that saying 'so' into the silence makes everything awkward?" he rolled onto his side, drawing her even closer to his sweaty body, pressing his lips into her hair.

She giggled, raising her blue eyes to meet his and her breath caught.

He gazed at her so intently, a beginning of a smile peeking out.

It was so boyish that she felt a wave of arousal still overcome her at the innocence in his lack of action.

She hooked her leg around his hip and forced their bodies to align.

Jack's eyes smouldered down at Elsa, telling her he appreciated the move, tracking the pulse in her artery thoughtfully with one index finger.

"Well," Elsa drawled, cuddling herself further into the warmth to ward against the chill made by the snow storm outside, "I predict we have another hour to kill before the power comes back on. What do you think we should do?"

She arched a perfect eyebrow suggestively at Jack who in turn, rolled onto his back taking her with him.

"I don't know," Jack smirked, cupping her delicate shoulder blades, he pulled her against him, sucking at her neck. "Have you got a Monopoly board around here? Cards?"

The little murmurs were delicious against her sensitive skin but she laughed, her voice bubbling with mirth.

"What about Jenga?" Elsa continued lowly, as her own hand made its path down to the elephant in the room who had just woken up again.

"I wouldn't test me on Jenga," Jack warned, his hands now brushing in a less chaste places, "I make everything fall down. Even women."

She snorted before she could help it. Rolling again so her body was underneath again, she craned her head upwards to press a kiss to his lips.

"I've got more stamina. You wouldn't catch me falling for you." Elsa whispered against his lips.

"Princess, I'm can give you what a snow storm can: I give you 12 inches with you unable to leave the room for days." He hitched a hand under her thigh and gained a grip on her sweat slicked skin.

"Better put your money where your mouth is," Elsa sucked Jack's bottom lip in her mouth.

"My pleasure," he grinned evilly before massaging her breasts.

"In a while," she said noncommittally, "Me first."

He grinned at the witty word play but then remembered what he would rather be doing at that point in time and proceeded to pleasure her until the lights back on.

* * *

Anna came back from the common room, sighing with relief that they could go back to their room. Coding herself in, she halted instantly.

Revision paper was scattered everywhere, the smell of sweat and something primal permeated the room. Elsa's usually made bed was in disarray, the mattress slipping half way to the floor.

She was flabbergasted but just stood there, unsure if she had the right room or not. It was only when Elsa came out of the bathroom whistling and saw Anna in the doorway that she realised that she couldn't have possibly got it wrong.

"He was better than we anticipated." Elsa beamed as she began to tidy up.

Anna just rolled her eyes at her antics. Of course Jack would still come here during a snow storm.

"I'm glad but now I'm afraid of touching anything."

"Believe me, Jack got very imaginative." Elsa smirked before turning to the window, wishing that he was still there to keep her warm again.

* * *

Jack was back at his room, ruffling his hair self-consciously, a goofy grin on his face, stretching his sore back. Who knew Elsa would be able to contort like that?

He brushed it off, bemused as he stripped for bed and clambering under the sheets.

Yawning, Jack lay back, tucking an arm under his head, staring at the ceiling, imagining blonde hair and ice blue garters there to keep him warm and relaxing his muscles.

* * *

**Edited: 31/01/15**


	2. Chapter 2

The duck pond shimmered in the summer sun, little ripples floating across the surface, the ducks curiously absent. A couple sat on the parched grass nearby, papers rustling in the warm breeze.

Elsa doodled in the margin of her note pad, biting her lip and leaning back on Jack. She let out a happy sigh and craned her neck to reach his lips. Jack being Jack was already waiting for this and returned her kiss eagerly, hotly, sparking heat that rivalled the heat wave of the summer sun.

"Stop distracting me!" Jack exclaimed, rolling his eyes, he wrenched his lips away and continued to try and do his chemistry homework while Elsa was tucked neatly between his legs that stretched on the scratchy grass beneath them.

Elsa laughed and smiled to herself, trying and failing to focus on her biology. Something about, what? Was she even supposed to know that? Elsa chewed on her black biro angrily.

Jack barely paying attention to his chemistry he focused on Elsa tucked snugly between his legs. Silky hair that tickled when it ran all over his skin, bright, intelligent blue eyes then of course, that damn mouth that could-

Sighing, Jack tried to read the passage but he saw how tense his girlfriend's shoulders were and placed sweet kisses along her bare shoulders shown by the floaty summer dress that covered her beautiful body.

Elsa squirmed and giggled, leaning further back into Jack's chest. He smirked into her sweet smelling hair, what was it? Oh yes, _apples_. Jack took another deep whiff, her strands tickling his nose temptingly.

Elsa giggled again, her squirming awaking another part of his body. Jack tried to shift himself subtly.

"Were you sniffing me?" She laughed, elbowing his hard abdomen, as her head craned to look up at him.

"What of it?" Jack grumbled, nuzzling his nose into the downy softness at the base of her neck, his tongue peeking out to taste the soft skin.

Elsa shrugged playfully, shutting her textbook and turned to fully face him, a cute smile that showed off her red cheeks.

"Just I didn't believe that Jack Frost would be so…" Her cheeks darkened a shade she averted her eyes.

"So?" he prompted, amused, leaning back on his hands, he let one trail to follow the curve of her face.

"Cute." Elsa finished lamely, lowering her eyes, tucking a blonde curl around her ear, nervously, hunching her shoulders, waiting for the teasing.

Jack snorted.

"Heaven forbid that I actually care about you," Jack crooked that smile he knew melted her bones.

Elsa didn't disappoint and lost the support of her back and she flopped onto his hard chest. Jack looked down amused at her. Elsa's eyes flashed back at him, throwing down the gauntlet, her tongue darting out to moisten those kissable lips. Jack couldn't help the rumble that spread through his chest and when her dress, being as light as it was, floated open slightly so he could see her peachy bra covered in silk. She knew he couldn't resist silk.

Damn her, he groaned.

And goddamn the colour of peach. The only thing that defeated it on Elsa's body was blue. Jack loved blue.

Elsa held her breath as Jack's familiar smoulder boiled up her insides until they were little more than mush.

Trailing a hand from her hairline, barely brushing the skin, Jack leaned achingly slowly down to taste her lips. Pushing them open, he retreated panting hotly on the sensitive skin of her lips only to come back to possess them again. One hand was cradling her head so that he could angle it lightly brushing his chapped lips to hers.

Elsa hummed, happiness just spreading through her again at the knowledge that he was hers. Elsa's clammy hands were resting on his chest and slowly began to rub up and down, working their way up to his neck until they cupped the back of his head, bringing his lips punishingly against her lips.

Jack, surprised, fell back looking up to the goddess perched on his chest in front of him, a smirk lighting up her face.

Elsa flushed at her eagerness and looked down at his impressive chest, blushing.

Jack tapped his fingers under her chin and pulled her face to his again, grinning cockily.

Elsa met his eyes shyly, burning for something else entirely, her tongue dabbing her lower lip, her hands now wandering with a different purpose.

"I think my break is coming up," Jack looked down at his wrist for his non-existent watch.

Grabbing that same wrist, Elsa looked determinedly like she was reading the time too, a little smile on her face.

"Would you have guessed it? Mine too!" Elsa laughed, while the others were light hearted this one was sultry and Jack immediately sprung into action.

"I think we deserve some fun, don't you?" Jack muttered, glancing at their surroundings, looking for somewhere to go.

Elsa giggled at his attentiveness now that Jack had something to look forward to.

She had her feet curled under her and before she knew it Jack had grabbed her hand, yanking her to her feet causing her to stumble into his chest, her head crashing into his shoulder.

He all but sprinted into the surrounding treeline, dragging a stumbling Elsa after him.

Pushing his way past everything until they were past the point of prying eyes, by that time Jack walked Elsa backwards into the nearest tree trunk, his hands already cupping her waist.

Elsa fluttered her eyelashes and wriggled her hips, as if to get into a more comfortable position, however, Elsa being with Jack since the winter term, knew he had a weakness for hip wiggles.

He didn't disappoint. His eyes dilated and clung to the motion with his eyes as if that was how he was going to continue breathing.

Elsa let a little whimper build in her throat.

Jack's eyes snapped to her throat, his eyes probably looking wild but the heat was doing something to his motor neurones because the next thing he knew, his mouth with sucking on her neck savagely and rubbing his hips against her, his hands pinching her nipples. Jack didn't know how he got there but then decided that he didn't mind in the least.

Elsa let out a long moan and it was his undoing.

Ripping his fly down, hiking her dress to her waist, clenching the soft material in on hand, hoisting Elsa with the other he slammed into her.

Elsa gasped with the feeling of fullness, satisfying the tingles that were spreading in the lower part of her belly. Elsa wriggled her hips again.

Jack groaned and slammed back into her, one finger creeping to play with her clit.

Elsa let her head fall back onto the trunk behind her while Jack's body rubbed against hers, hips bouncing together, Jack's face nuzzling the crook of her neck. Jack's hand pressed more determinedly into her derriere, his grip punishing. She rolled her hips, her hands splayed out into his snow white hair and she demanded his lips claim hers again. Her hot tongue rivalling that of the heat swimming around them as it probed deeper into Jack's blistering mouth.

She retreated her tongue only to suck on his lower lip, a new kind of heat to coil lower in his body as he continued to pound into her. It wasn't too long before she began to make those choked gasps again and Jack knew she was close.

Gritting his teeth as he tried to hold on but the queen at his fingertips wasn't making it easy with the little whimpers, her teeth locking onto that sensitive zone on his neck that, without fail, always sent a passion throughout his body, zapping through his fingers to replace it on Elsa's delicious body.

He pressed his finger further into her wetness and Elsa moaned and turned her mouth to his ear to give it a searing lick in appreciation. Jack returned the lick with his lips clamping onto the chord of her neck, his tongue systematically moving in little circles until it finally reached her earlobe which he tugged lightly with his teeth. She whimpered again, her mouth open, gulping for air.

Elsa could feel her inner walls start to clench tighter and tighter and Jack's reciprocating whine/groan told her that he was coming closer. Sliding her hands underneath that blue jumper she couldn't remove unless they were in bed, she brushed his nipples and Jack jerked his head out of the crook of her neck to growl and Elsa just grinned and tweaked them. With a low roar he blew.

The orgasm lit up every part of his body until he thought he would be a Christmas tree. Picking up the pace with his finger, Elsa rode his hand with a new vigour and finished too with a high sigh.

Jack raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"That's a new noise," Jack grinned, lowering her supple body so it grinded against his own, unbearably slow.

Removing his hand from her he licked each one of his fingers, never moving his eyes from her, taking it in and pulling it out with a pop.

Her breathing picked up as she watched, her tongue unconsciously running over her lower lip.

Jack shook his head before pressing his lips firmly against hers, only allowing them to open a little, only allowing that small connection. Pulling away his eyes unbearably soft he ran his thumb over her fat, lower lip.

"Elsa," Jack began, his Adam's apple bobbing furiously, "I love you."

The girl stood there shocked, not even hearing the sound of the bell ringing in the background, her skin feeling like stretched Play-Doh. Her ears didn't believe what he said. Love. He said love. Joy spiked in her system like a drug. This was Jack Frost they were talking about here!

He was the renowned bachelor and yet... he loved her?

Elsa could feel her face again and she couldn't stop the beam that covered her face, she threw her arms around his neck, burrowing into his neck.

"I love you too." She mumbled into his throat, her lips brushing his skin.

Cockily, he wrapped her body more securely in his arms, rubbing their sexes together unconsciously.

Elsa giggled and pressed her body further into his, just smelling in his crisp scent, contentment finally filling her ever since her parents died. Elsa was happy.

Jack couldn't believe it. Elsa in his arms. Jack smiled secretively into her hair, feeling this was going to last a long time and couldn't wait to see what was going to happen. Jack and Elsa. Elsa and Jack. Elack? Jack shook his head. Frow? Snost? Jack breathily laughed at himself at that truly awful ship.  
Elsa pulled away a confused, only to see little smile on his face.

"Jelsa." Jack whispered, his big hand enveloped her cheek, his thumb touching under her chin.

Elsa laughed.

"Jelsa." She agreed, her eyes twinkling.

Leaning in Elsa rubbed her lips against his and just breathed their name.

_Jelsa._

* * *

**Edited: 30/05/2015**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys I am forewarning you that it begins off really sad and I really want you to bear with me, not so much smut in this chapter so I apologise. I promise the next one will have a lot more! Don't give up on me **

Elsa screamed, stamping her feet in excitement. She looked from the paper in her hand to the bemused boy beside her. Elsa threw herself into Jack's waiting arms before she gazed back down to the acceptance letter into Bristol university. Elsa sighed with happiness, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend again.  
While on the outside Jack appeared happy for his girlfriend, he couldn't help but feel a pang of regret and niggle of doubt. _You didn't think you would be able to keep a girl as beautiful as Elsa did you, Jack?_

Jack ruffled the back of his head, nervously before kissing the top of Elsa's head before turning to his room in Elsa's English house. Jack could feel the treacherous tears picking in his eyes. _Shows what happens when you allow yourself to care, Jack._ Jack berated himself. Shaking his head furiously and pushed into his room. He was given it out of courtesy but everyone in the house knew he was sleeping in Elsa's room. Jack did however keep his clothes in here as he knew if he got ready with Elsa they would never leave that room.

Jack began to stuff his clothes into the duffle bag. Jack didn't get particularly great grades apart in his French. Jack didn't want to go to university unlike Elsa who always seemed to revel in the idea. Jack wanted to be a ski instructor in the French Alps, skiing every day, doing the thing he loved _every single day_.

But that wasn't the only thing he loved. He loved Elsa with almost everything he had. Jack's shoulders slumped in defeat and flopped face first onto the dusty covers, groaning in frustration.

_What was he going to do?_

* * *

The rain was pounding relentlessly on the roof, sending vibrations all the way from the top of the house to the floor of the kitchen. Jack and Elsa were currently in their lazy clothes, snuggled on the couch, watching film after film.

Elsa was making grilled cheese sandwiches like she had been doing the past week. It was only a couple of weeks until she was leaving. Her and Jack looked for houses, there was a gloom hanging over Jack. Elsa frowned to herself. Jack had been the closest to a bad mood she had ever seen.

Elsa brought out the plates to the living room where they had put a movie on. Jack was sprawled out everywhere, his arms stretching out along the hard back of the couch. Elsa's parents had mainly gone for stylish rather than comfortable but Elsa didn't mind too much as this meant she had ample opportunity to lie down on Jack's chest without needing an excuse.

Elsa leaned over to expose her chest to Jack while also placing his plate on the low table in front of him. Jack's eyes barely flickered. Jack was biting on this thin lips in thought, his eyes focussing on the boring wooden floor. Elsa huffed and rolled her eyes in exasperation and settled back into him. Jack's arms curled around her automatically and she felt his sigh and Jack's arms tighten around her unconsciously.

Jack couldn't focus on the film, he had way too much on his mind. He knew that he was irritating Elsa to no end by not telling her what was wrong but how did he bring it up? _Great that you got into uni and everything but… I don't want to go with you. That's okay right?_

Sighing Jack rubbed the bridge of his nose, tightening his grip around his girl as if that was how he was going to keep her melted to her side. Elsa snuggled deeper, her dainty arm sliding around his stomach, her hand curling closer around his stomach. Jack leaned further back into the most uncomfortable sofa known to man, listening to the strong patter of the rain on the panes, rattling ominously. The dark clouds outside eclipsed the light indoors too and Jack could feel it leaking into his bones.

"Jack?" Elsa's soft voice broke the silence.

Startled, Jack jumped and turned his head to look down into Elsa's determined face and Jack resigned himself to the inevitable and turned fully to her. Elsa who was in her trackies also turned to face Jack her face steeling for what was obviously going to be a hard conversation. Crossing her legs like a primary school child, she focussed her stare on Jack.

"Jack," Elsa began again, "I am going to ask you something. I am going to ask you something and I want you to answer me as truthfully as you can."

Jack brought his gaze from his lap to look at Elsa's face, drinking it in, feeling like it was going to be possibly the last time. Jack mimicked Elsa and sat cross-legged across from her. Squaring his shoulders, he nodded.

Elsa realised her breath that felt trapped in her chest, the tightening wasn't feeling good and she realised she still had to breathe.

"Okay," Elsa said breathlessly, "I want to know: Do you want to come with me to uni?"

Jack started. Hell, he was thinking she was going to break up with him but he knew this was also an inevitable conversation. His relief was relatively short lived as he still had to answer the question and he closed down slightly.

"Elsa," Jack started but paused when he saw her blue eyes beginning to water. "I would love to go with you."

Jack smiled and reached for her hand, Elsa let him take a fragile hand albeit reluctantly.

"But," Elsa's shoulders hunched, preparing for the blow, "I am going to be following _your_ dream. I want to be where ever you are. _Always_. But I want to know that I am also doing something while you will be in school."

Jack said the last bit firmly when Elsa started to sniffle.

"So-So," Elsa brought her anguished face up to meet his, "What do you want to do?"

Jack cupped her face gently bringing her face to keep contact with his eyes.

"I want to be a ski instructor," Elsa's eyes dimmed and sadness washed over her face, tugging her hands out of his, "But I also want to know that I will have you after a season."

Elsa turned her face away, forcing Jack drop his hand. Hurt, Jack allowed his hand to drop to his lap.

"But aren't there attractive ski instructors there?" Elsa said in a small voice.

Jack chuckled and Elsa's head shot up in outrage.

"No more than Bristol." Jack said ruefully taking her hands.

There was a moment of silence, both of them just listening to the wind mournfully howling outside.

"So is this it?" Elsa's small voice finally broke the thin band of quiet.

Jack's head snapped to hers, alarmed.

"God I hope not." He whispered brokenly.

Elsa looked up to him.

"A season you say?" Elsa scooted closer, her big eyes seemed to implore him to think again.

"Just one season." Jack confirmed, "If I like it, I'll try and find another viable option that I still enjoy to stay close to you."

Elsa uncrossed her legs to sit on top of her ankles, moving Jack's hands to span her waist.

"There's a but though isn't there?" Elsa locked her gaze on his.

"But if I truly love being out there…" Jack started, "I want to be able to go back there after your schooling has finished."

Jack felt so sick to his stomach knowing that they wouldn't make it through it. Elsa would cheat. Jack knew what university students did. They got drunk, they'd have a meaningless shag, rinse and repeat the next night sometimes with more of a lather.

Elsa beamed as she straddled Jack's lap.

"I accept your offer," Bringing her mouth down to his she locked it with his, breathing deeply through her nose, her wide blue eyes still captured Jack's.

Pulling away, Elsa put on a stern face, "If you cheat, that's it Jack. We're over."

Jack gave her a disbelieving look before firmly taking her hips and brought her solidly down on his hardness.

"Quit your jibber-jabbing woman." Jack purred, his nose burying into the hollow of her throat.

Elsa breathed a silent sigh of relief as she combed her fingers through his hair, tugging him that little bit closer.

Jack's fingers splayed and fitted his fingers between her rib bones, pressing resolutely as he bit down on Elsa's bra strap. Elsa breath huffed out, ruffling his downy soft hair.

Jack could feel the hard sofa beneath him and shook his head firmly in the juncture between her shoulder and chest.

"Not here." Jack said picking Elsa up princess style and walked up the stairs to his room.

Elsa wrapped her arms around his neck just wanting to feel closer, her nose burying itself into the blue fabric of Jack's jumper.

Jack allowed Elsa's feet to touch the floor again and cupped her face, bringing it tenderly to his, his rough and imperfect lips touching her flawless, easy mouth.

Pushing it open, hot breath flooded Jack's mouth, sparks firing up beneath his skin, Jack speared her hair with a broad hand and pressed her mouth more firmly against his.

Elsa's breathing became harder and Elsa tried to yank Jack towards her, resenting the aching deliberateness of it. Jack pulled away, shaking his head.

"Slowly today." Jack said touching his mouth to her delicate petal like lips.

Elsa growled. Actually growled. Jack pulled away in shock, staring down at her. Elsa just narrowed her stare and nipped Jack's lip punishingly.

Jack shook his head again, disbelieving what he was seeing but he cupped her hips again, slowly sliding his hands up, pulling her weak, cotton white vest top up with them, his pinkies trailing the smooth skin that was exposed. Meanwhile, his lips had pushed open Elsa's again, his tongue seeking solace in hers, Elsa tried to battle with his but Jack just retreated and pushed it back in, licking her inner cheek.

Elsa's ram rod straight back bent like putty under his ministrations. Bowing into Jack, Elsa grabbed onto his shoulders in time before her knees collapsed.

Jack readjusted his grip on Elsa's small waist when he felt her knees give way. Grinning to himself, he gripped a wrist that was using his shoulder to hang on and he sucked on the sensitive underside. Elsa made her cute little whimper, her eyes closing tightly. Squeezing her side a little tighter, Jack gave a languorous lick to her forearm where he lay little kisses lapping at her skin.

Sucking a little flesh here, biting hard on a little bit of skin there… Jack spanned both of his big hands on her shoulder blades, pulling Elsa up so she was standing on her tip toes, Jack bit that baby soft skin between her shoulder, arm, chest and armpit. Elsa lost her balance and Jack had to place his palm on her bare lower back, bringing her slightly further up his body, feeling her body juddering as it felt the rasp of his jumper.

Elsa's body felt like it was on overload, her body a fizzy drink that had been shaken too many times, the bubbles fuzzing to her brain making everything bleary.

Numbly, Elsa slid Jack's jumper up impatiently, trying to end the torture of his mouth there. All the blood was surrounding that one place where Jack's love bites were surrounding while the lightening bolted to lower places.

Jack irritated, yanked his usually comfortable jumper over his head, not realising that his shoulders rolled powerfully, his biceps clenching in the need to remove his clothing. Jack shook out his hair, reaching to grip her waist again.

Jack had a white under shirt on with thick straps and Elsa took advantage on the fact she could see his brown nipples pressing against it. As she couldn't support herself on her own anymore, she leaned forward and bit the pebbled nipple through the rough cotton. Jack groaned long and low, his head falling back, his breath turning ragged, his face tightened in pleasure. Elsa pushed at his top, forcing Jack to worm his way out of it until he was left in his comfy trackies, hanging low on his narrow hips.

Elsa pushed up further until her lips rested on his again. Jack murmured something unintelligible. Elsa pulled away, stroking his temple to his jaw, taking in the rough stubble.

"What was that?" Elsa asked, her body pleading her to join them together already.

"I love you." Jack brought his eyes to meet hers and rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you." Elsa smiled slightly and rubbed her body against Jack's, bringing him out of his reverie.

Jack grinned. The ghost of his old self coming out and Jack captured her nipple through the fabric of her top, similar to what she did to him. Elsa cried out, linking her hands behind his head, dragging his mouth closer.

Jack lifted her and placed her on the bed, his lips never leaving her heaving chest partially because he couldn't because of Elsa's little hands keeping him there. Jack's tongue swirling around her nipple, while his hands, pushed the fabric of her top further up until finally his mouth tasted her skin. Elsa cried out again.

Jack ran his hands over her waist to her lower back to cup the top of Elsa's butt. One hand came next to his face and couldn't believe that it was squeezing the globe. His brain couldn't think. He couldn't think. Couldn't, couldn't… Jack groaned as he tweaked her nipple and Elsa pushing her boob further into his mouth just was… it just was.

Elsa's linked hands behind Jack's head lowered to his neck where she dragged him up to smother his mouth with kisses.

Jack's mouth smothering her back, going from her cheeks to her jaw, lips, forehead, anything he could reach. Hooking a leg over Jack's hip, Elsa propelled them so Jack was on his back. Surprised, Jack released his grip on her and Elsa took advantage by pinning his wrists into the lenient pillows above him.

Elsa rocked over Jack's impressive errection before slowly moving until she straddled his chest, her chest bent low as she bit into the sinews tying Jack's impressive muscles into a forearm.

Jack's vision tunnelled on Elsa's beautifully made chest dangling in front of him teasingly. Jack strained his neck until he could barely lick one nipple that had gotten close. Elsa gasped above him and Jack smirked.

Tongue peeking out of his lips he gave a heady lick to the twin. Elsa responded by groaning into his arm before clamping her lips on the tender inside of his elbow and suctioned causing Jack's back to arch.

Jack saw white dots flying across his vision and from Elsa's new position, her milky waist was in his face, her tiny ribs poking up against it. Jack gave it a punishing bite to see if the red would mar her skin. Elsa puffed in surprise, accidently loosening her hold on Jack's wrists. It was all he needed.

Flipping them over by jerking his hips, Jack pushed his trackies down impatiently, any pretence of going slow lost, as he pulled down her underwear and trousers in one swipe. Biting her hip he slammed home.

Elsa flew onto the pillows with the force he was pounding into her. Elsa couldn't swallow or breathe all she could do was try and gulp the precious breaths when she could make them. Jack hooked her ankles over his shoulders to link and condemned Elsa to this incredible new pleasure zone. Grunting Jack thrust harder, faster. Elsa could feel her climax building as the heat built everywhere making her think the sun was buried under her skin somewhere.

Jolts of pleasure zinged everywhere as she climaxed and she cried out, burying her face into Jack's shoulder. But Jack was still going. He never usually lasted long than her but it seemed that he couldn't stop. The tightness in her low belly was tightening again and Elsa sighed and sighed until she breathed hoarsely as she reached her nearer her climax and this time Jack did too rumbled out, vibrations spreading in a wave over her entire being. Their passion peaked and they both climaxed simultaneously.

Slowly Jack lowered her legs and pulled out, sweetly kissing the top of her sweat slickened head.

Jack fell to the pillows beside the beauty next to him, panting.

Jack smirked to himself sadly knowing that is going to be one of the last times. Propping himself on his elbow and turning to trail his finger along the curve of her waist to her shoulder, to that ticklish neck. Elsa squirmed predictably. Jack grinned to himself. It was predictable but he loved that her neck was one of the places she loved most.

Finally Jack brought his eyes to meet hers. Swirling pools of melted ice stared at her morosely, a smile on his face as his finger touched the corner of her mouth.

"This isn't goodbye," Elsa said firmly, placing her hand on his chest over an impressive pec.

Jack shook himself and grinned that roguish grin that always made her heart spatter.

"I know it's not," Jack pecked her nose, causing Elsa to giggle, "But it's okay for me to start missing you already isn't it?"

Elsa giggled and snuggled closer, sighing, closing her eyes.

"I can't wait till you get back," Elsa's breathing already evening out.

"I'm already counting the days," Jack whispered softly, knowing that Elsa couldn't hear him as he stared at the ceiling.

* * *

The rain continued its onslaught against the panes, demanding to reach in and drown the couple with its misery.

Howling in outrage, the wind roared its way to another town, one with less defences, allowing his frenemy, the Sun, to poke its head out and allow slanting rays to hit the naked couple in its radiance, predicting how this was going to end.

* * *

**So... lame ending I know but i couldn't think of anything else to do :3**

**Don't fret though, there is going to be the happy smut reunion next ;)**

**Please rate and review it really helps me getting through my exams :P General Studies today *shudders*. NOT. A. REAL. SUBJECT!**

**~JustThatKindOfSpecial**


	4. Chapter 4

Reunion

Jack sighed happily as he unlocked the door to his and Elsa's flat. Stumbling in with his big bags, Jack dumped them just inside in the dark living room. It was getting closer to midnight and he knew that Elsa always found it troublesome to stay up beyond ten o'clock. Jack smirked. God he couldn't wait to wake her up.

Dropping his keys into the bowl beside the door where everything seemed to be kept, Jack collapsed onto the couch with a relieved sigh and began unlacing his boots. That was when he heard it. Jack froze, listening. He heard it again.

The moans.

Shucking off his boots quicker, dread building up inside of him he pushed his way through the dark labyrinth where he could hear it coming from. Pushing his way into the steamy bathroom, Jack halted. Not in the dread of what he thought he would find, far from it actually as a warmth shot straight down to the guy in his jeans who had only Jack's hand for company for the past three months.

Elsa was leaning on the bathroom tile in the shower, her legs shaking as a hand massaged a breast while the other teased around her crotch.

Jack swallowed the present lump in his stubborn throat and tried to say something but it looked like Elsa was too far gone to hear him anyway. Her plush lips open in a delicate 'o' her back arching slightly off the white tile she was supporting herself on, her hand moving quicker and quicker, her choked gasps coming more regularly. Little rivulets of water trickling down her bones, her toned body either clenching or relaxing with each convulsion of her body.

Breath taking.

Slowly, so as not to alert Elsa to his presence, Jack unbuckled his trousers, and they hit the white tiles with a muted thud and slight clink from the belt buckle. Reaching for the hem of his shirt his slung it off in one move, feeling the stretch of his back muscles. Jack's eyes couldn't remove their stare from Elsa's body, her curvaceous hips gently thrusting into her hand, her breathy sighs just reminding Jack how he was home.

Quietly, Jack stepped into the shower, his skin immediately dampening under the hot spray. Jack trailed his broad hands on the tiles either side of Elsa's supple body, the coolness of the tile permeating into his skin, chilling the burning heat running through him.

Breathing softly on her neck, Elsa gasped, her hips thrusting hard so their hips checked. Smirking to himself, Jack kissed the top of Elsa's wet shoulder and was rewarded with a breathy moan and one of Elsa's damp hands caressed Jack's ribs in soothing strokes that had the opposite effects. The hot water not helping the swarming heat spreading under his skin low in his belly, hardening Jack so he was almost gritting his teeth in desire. Jack pecked Elsa's lips, determined for Elsa to recognise his existence. Jack smiled at her blissful expression as she squirmed happily, causing a slippery squeak come from the tiles behind her.

Elsa's eyes popped open, looking at her surroundings and saw her daydream in front of her in the flesh, a Cheshire grin on his angular face, widening even further from the look on Elsa's face. Jack leaned in and his lips stroked her electrified skin.

They should have known by now. Electricity and water don't mix.

Elsa clawed at Jack's slippery shoulders trying to press him closer as her lips devoured Jack's, forcing her naked body closer to his. The finding of any purchase on his skin a victory as her hands wandered everywhere reassuring their owner that Jack was there in all his perfect glory.

Jack's eyes widened for a moment after Elsa tackled him but after the pleasure pain of Elsa's nails scoring his back, he shut his eyelid's and enjoyed the feeling of Elsa's writhing body under his rough, calloused hands.

Groaning, Jack seized hold of Elsa's hips and ground her into his errection. Gasping for breath, Jack moved to her ear, licking the outer shell and just breathed in her scent. _Mmm…. Apples…_

Elsa gulped a breath and buried her hands into Jack's shaggy, heavy hair and went precariously on her tip toes, finding a way to keep their bodies joined together as humanly possible, as she inhaled Jack. _Mmmm… fresh, Jack, JackJackJackJackJackJackJackJack_….

Elsa's inner voice chanted and Elsa couldn't help but agree as she rubbed her nose into his collarbone, just revelling in the perfect fitting of her body with his, two puzzle pieces finally together.

Jack could feel Elsa's shuddering body under his hands and pulled away alarmed.

Jack saw the shower water and Elsa's tears mixing together on her beautiful face. Concern tugged at his insides, Jack frantically wiped the flowing water escaping Elsa's eyes with his thumbs.

"Hey," Jack said, his eyes roaming her face trying to find some hint to why this was happening. "Hey don't cry. Please don't cry, you know I hate you crying."

Elsa's sobs seemed to get stronger and she was clutching her chest as if it hurt. Jack cradled her face trying to stop the crying.

"Come on, Elsa," Jack coaxed desperately now, "You know you're an ugly crier, please stop."

Finally, Jack's words sunk in and Elsa laughed. Elsa felt the laugh wrenching itself out of her chest, it hurt like a bitch but Elsa smacked Jack's chest, giggling.

"The first thing you say when you finally get back is: '_You're an ugly crier_'_?_" Elsa giggled again, wrapping her arms around Jack again, sniffling.

Jack sighed with a relief and snorted.

"Actually the first word was 'hey' but then it was like you had a midlife crisis moment there." Jack chuckled, tightening his grip on Elsa's slippery shoulders, resting his cheek on Elsa's blonde halo.

They were both silent for a moment, listening to the rattling of the shower hail hitting the porcelain tub and the hot water smacking against their skin.

Elsa snuffled into Jack's shoulder and mumbled.

Pulling away gently, Jack looked down at Elsa, running his thumbs under her eyes again, checking for missed tears. Elsa's hair was plastered around her dainty shoulders and some tiny strands to her cheeks.

"What was that?" he asked tenderly, trying to worm a wet strand behind her small ear to no avail.

Elsa just grinned and got on her knees before Jack.

"I said, I need to give you a welcome home present," Elsa ran her tongue over her lips and Jack gulped but nodded.

"Yeah, it would be poor hospitality to neglect to," Jack replied hoarsely as Elsa's blue, blue, blue gaze looked up at him, enchanting him.

The shower ran rivers over her soft, rolling skin. Roared in the valley between Elsa's breasts, trickled over the delicate bone structure of her collar bone and her small shoulders.

Jack didn't dare to blink as Elsa lowered her eyes to focus on her prize in front of her.

"Well, I'll say hello to this little guy first," Elsa said seductively as she ran a hand up his hair roughened thighs, resting her finger tips lightly on his hip bone.

"Little?" Jack mock growled but ended in a huff as Elsa teasingly licked the pre-come off of him.

Jack clenched his eyes shut tight, thanking the god out there who was looking out for him, who gave him this woman in front of him.

Elsa ran her hot tongue over the very tip of Jack's manhood again, just feeling the shiver through her fingertips that were barely brushing Jack's dent in between his stomach and hip, Jack's hip bone just poking into her pinkie.

Running her other hand to up to cup Jack's muscular calf, her fingers traced little whorls, her thumb brushing soothingly up and down, the white hair on his legs slicking down with every down brush.

Lowering her mouth _finally_, Elsa enclosed her scorching mouth on Jack's tip. Knees shaking Jack found solace in the tile wall, using both of his hands to brace himself, Jack allowed his head to hang between his shoulders, his hair clumping as it fell forward. All Jack could focus on was the wet mouth suckling on him, that stupid, crazy little hand sketching on lower calf. Who knew the calf was a turn on zone? Certainly not Jack. But it was on his mental list to check if it was the same for Elsa.

Elsa hummed a little, just trying to give an extra little buzz for Jack. It had the desired effect. Jack groaned low and shallowly pumped his hips, forcing Elsa to take a little more. Elsa bobbed her head quicker, her fingers that were on his hips moved to his flat stomach, ran over the ribbed flesh, feeling it contract under her palm, alerting Elsa to his impending climax.

Jack didn't disappoint.

With a guttural growl, Jack drove one final time into Elsa's hot mouth before letting go, the pleasure tingling over his shoulders in a shiver, black spots darting over his vision. Jack's knees wobbled slightly, the force of his orgasm was now roaring, crashing extra chemicals to overload his synapses.

Shuddering with the after effects of one of the best orgasms in a while, Jack panted as he waited for Elsa to get off her knees. Cranking the tap, the now cold water shut off with a squeal. Elsa pushed herself to her feet and wrapped her arms around Jack's shivering body.

"I'm so glad you're back," Elsa whispered into Jack's shoulder.

Jack taking his hands from the tiles opposite him, he placed his icy palms against her lower back. Elsa jerked forward with a squeal.

"Jack!" Elsa exclaimed, unaware that she was pressing her delicious breasts harder into his unyielding chest.

Jack chuckled, curling his fingers firmer into her lenient skin.

"I missed you too." Jack whispered into her neck.

Elsa stilled in her squirming. There was a moment of their tangled, heated bodies just breathing together.

"I realised that you still haven't climaxed Princess," Jack began awkwardly in the silence only broken by the drips of water still clinging to their skin, "I have missed that mouth of yours and because I haven't done that, _you know_, kind of thing in a while I-"

Elsa placed her finger on Jack's lips, smiling to herself at Jack's little babble. Leaning closer, Elsa brushed her lips against his smooth ear lobe as she spoke.

"Doesn't matter," Elsa rubbed her hands soothingly up and down Jack's arms trying to create friction for warmth, frowning at the sight of more goose bumps appearing "You can make it up to me tomorrow. I have the whole day off for you especially."

Elsa smirked at the sharp inhalation and moved around Jack to climb out of the tub, picking up a towel to dry herself with.

Jack stood numbly, watching his perfect girlfriend remove the crystalline drops from her luscious skin.

"How did I get so lucky?" Jack mumbled to himself.

Elsa arched a brow over her shoulder as she bent to dry her calf, her butt high in the air.

"It's a pity thing," she said flippantly, curling a damp, dark strand of blonde hair behind her ear, continuing to dry off her body.

Jack snorted and rolled his eyes at her, ruffling his hair gawkily before clambering out of the tub as well.

Elsa simply smiled and picked up another fluffy, white towel and began to scrub Jack's snowy white hair viciously. Jack flailed, his arms trying to find purchase on Elsa's body to make her stop.

"ARRGGG, ELSA STOP!" Jack exclaimed and finally found Elsa's tickily spot and Elsa shrieked, releasing her hold on Jack's scalp, squirming to try and move away.

Rearing his head back, Jack felt the towel fall precariously on his shoulders. Staring down at Elsa, a small smile eclipsed his cocky grin. Elsa was looking up at Jack, her pleased grin was slowly dimming in wattage to allow her to bite her lower lip nervously. It was that move that meant the Jack couldn't hold his tired body back any longer.

Seizing her hips, Jack pulled her in closer and placed a loud smacking kiss on her lips. Elsa giggled.

Jack just looked down bemused at Elsa's contrite expression, her big eyes swimming with mirth and a hint of teasing.

"Cheeky little minx," Jack muttered under his breath, shaking his head, never breaking eye contact with her.

Elsa shivered from the chemistry tension zipping between them. Elsa dabbed her dry lips with her tongue, her eyes dilating.

Jack couldn't help but monitor how her nipples were exposed the cool air, how they were rubbing sharply against his chest because of Elsa's ragged breathing. It was too tempting to resist.

Lowering his head he captured one of the chilled nipples with his burning mouth, a rough palm came and cupped the neighbouring mound, his thumb accidently brushing the peak.

Elsa let out a weak whimper. Elsa could feel her normally ruler straight back turning into a protractor as Jack's tongue swirled around her nipple, his teeth constantly grazing the peak but move away to give it a warm rub with the wet muscle again. Then this whole agonising process would repeat.

Elsa couldn't help but deepen her breathing as she realised that she had forgotten to breathe. Unintentionally, she had pushed her breast further and further into Jack's mouth until Jack came up for air, his eyes glazed.

"Thought I was going to suffocate down there," Jack teased breathlessly, his hands leaving her breasts to rest at the chaste spot between her waist and hips.

Elsa blushed, she averted her face. Jack chuckled lowly and cupped her jaw to bring her face back to his.

"I realise this is going to give you a serious case of blue balls, but can we go to bed and continue this in the morning?" Jack's eyes searched Elsa, looking for something.

Elsa smiled in relief.

"God I thought you would never say it," Elsa grinned, her shoulders slumping in exhaustion.

Jack smirked at his girlfriend.

"Aw is ickle Elsa tired?" Jack cooed teasingly, bopping her nose with a long index finger.

Elsa wrinkled her nose in irritation.

"Let's just go to bed," Elsa grumbled, pulling a laughing Jack by his hand until they were snuggled under the covers of their bed.

Elsa snuggled closer to Jack's body heat, kissing his bare chest before wriggling to position her body more comfortably.

"Love you," Jack mumbled, sleep already over taking him, but his arm clenched reassuringly around her shoulder.

"Love you too," Elsa whispered sleepily back.

"Hey," Jack yawned, "Were you serious about sex all day tomorrow?"

Elsa smacked Jack's chest half heartedly.

"Yes I was, you moron, go to sleep," Elsa said, burying her face in his chest.

Jack absently pushed away a damp lock of Elsa's platinum blonde hair.

"Good, you are not leaving this flat until you can't walk tomorrow," Jack whispered seductively in her ear.

Elsa's body heated up and she trailed a hand lower, playing with Jack's snowy snail-trail.

"Is that so?" Elsa asked, her blush hidden from Jack but her nail was continuing further down.

Jack grumbled his approval when Elsa's hand ventured further into the hairs at his base.

Jack's breath caught in anticipation, waiting for her finger to finally touch him _there_.

Smirking to herself, Elsa retracted her hand and settled herself for sleep.

"Well, I know you will have to do a lot of work before you get my pot of gold," Elsa whispered smugly, "And you thoroughly deserve this," Elsa's hand vaguely gestured towards the obvious errection that was tenting the duvet, "after that bout of teasing in the bathroom."

Jack huffed in regret and buried his nose in Elsa's damp locks, breathing heavily.

"Please…" Jack weaselled, caressing her ribs and hip.

"No Jack." Elsa said firmly and smiled. Turning her back on him, Elsa frumped up the pillow beneath her head. When Jack didn't move to spoon behind her, Elsa frowned playfully over her shoulder.

"Did I say for you to stop cuddling me?" Elsa whispered playfully.

She felt Jack rolling his eyes and with that special grunt of his, she felt the mattress shift under his weight as he settled behind her albeit reluctantly. Elsa felt his hand snaking over her back to her front to rest between her breasts, leaving a burning trail like Sonic the Hedgehog, coupled with the warmth radiating out from his chest. Elsa was reassured with his presence.

Wriggling back a bit to absorb a little more of his warmth, her rump accidently brushed against his errection.

Jack hissed through his teeth as her delectable skin brushed up against him.

Jack felt her silent laughter and Jack rolled his eyes again.

"Oh yeah, my suffering is really amusing," Jack grumbled into her shoulder before placing a slight kiss on it and relaxing himself to sleep.

Elsa played with his fingers that were pressed against the space betwixt her ribs.

"Believe me, tomorrow, you are going to be wondering what you were even complaining about," Elsa whispered back.

* * *

Settling down, the couple were oblivious to the time passing as the moon gave way to the shining sun.

But when the woman did, the fun began.

* * *

**So... sorry for the late update. :/ In my defence I had four exams and I kind of wanted to do well in maths :3**

**The next one won't be up for a week at least, expect it after Monday :) **

**I also want your opinion on if I am rushing the smut a bit, like do i need to slow down or something? Let me know, it's just better for everybody if you review. **

**Thanks a bunch :D **

**~JustThatKindOfSpecial**


	5. Chapter 5

Elsa rolled her head in the spongy pillow and stretched her arms above her head, a blissful sigh escaping her mouth. Her body snuggling into the warmth of her bed as her eyes fluttered open.

She winced as the sun hit her eyelids. Elsa frowned. That was weird; she always remembered to shut the curtains at night before she went to bed.

Rolling to the other side so she would be reclaimed by the dreamy wonderland in the darkness, she bumped into something warm.

Elsa's blue hued eyes snapped open to find a pale, bare chest blocking her view.

Her mouth parted, Elsa's eyes roamed over the contours and the dents leading up to her bed mate's face. Her breath caught.

_Jack_.

Elsa smiled a little to herself as her eyes swallowed his face like a hungry man presented with a feast. She didn't think that last night actually happened.

It wouldn't be the first time that Elsa would dream up steamy nights that would lead to her awaking with cold bed sheets for company and a painful arousal that she couldn't bear to deal with.

Jack's messy hair was flopped on the pillow, a hand curled almost under his sleek cheek. His breaths came out slow, soft and deep, reassuring Elsa that he was still there, still real.

His white hair was iridescent with the sunlight spiking through the windows into the white room, causing some clumps to turn almost purple in the bright, morning light or the others in the shade, turn to a frostbitten blue.

Elsa smiled softly at the tiny curve at the corner of chapped lips that had a shadow of his devilish lopsided grin.

She brought up a shaky hand to trace the air beside his cheek, following the track that Jack's skin made over his strong bone structure of his cheek. Her teeth peeking in an overbite, Elsa leaned closer to look at Jack's weathered cheeks, sunburnt from the mountains.

Finally, allowing herself to stroke a cheek, just as her hand was about to make contact, Jack's hand clamped around her wrist.

Elsa squealed in surprise and jumped as Jack's other hand grasped her waist.

Elsa's eyes darted to see Jack's eyes still closed but that shadow of a grin was now full blown, his teeth gleaming in the morning sun.

"It's creepy watching someone sleep you know," Jack's voice rumbled through the mattress, sending anticipatory tingles all through her body, Elsa's heart just beating a little quicker remembering the promise that Jack made last night.

"I wasn't watching you," Elsa argued back breathlessly, trying to yank her wrist out of his strong grip.

Jack's eyes finally fluttered open, giving teasing glimpses of the icy blue depths.

Jack gave her a look that just screamed both _Please don't insult my intelligence,_ and _Baby, you might as well drop your knickers now and save me the trouble_.

Elsa tried to shuffle back in a futile attempt to move back from the intense expression on his face, but her effort was hindered as the arm wrapped around her waist seemed too reluctant to lose any contact whatsoever.

Elsa flushed at the prolonged eye contact and Jack's promise last night.

_You are not leaving this flat until you can't walk tomorrow…_

Jack shuffled across his pillow, tilting his head closer to hers, his rough lips ghosting over hers. Elsa's breath refused to go to her lungs; rather it was choosing to oxygenate the fire that was now rampant low in her belly. Slowly, Elsa leaned even closer, her 'trapped' hand pausing on Jack's chest, making tiny patterns, going lower…

But of course the moment was ruined when Jack's belly grumbled in annoyance.

Elsa sighed exasperated, smiling anyway, placing another chaste kiss on his nose and rolled out of bed.

She ignored Jack's whine and gave him a smirk as she continued out of their bedroom, padding across the wooden floors to the kitchen, pausing to pick up a pair of clean underwear from the laundry pile with a baggy t-shirt from the sofa in the living room. Elsa dodged Jack's suitcases still abandoned on the floor; Elsa shook her head at Jack's laziness but flushed at what that laziness lead to.

Smiling happily to herself, Elsa surveyed the contents of the fridge. Frowning, Elsa pawed her way through the fridge, trying to find something suitable to eat.

* * *

Jack lay back on the bed, an arm curled behind his head as he watched Elsa's hips sway out of the door. Jack froze when he caught sight of black ink that he somehow managed to miss last night, curl over her left butt cheek.

Propping himself on his elbows, Jack rubbed his eyes and managed to catch the tail of it before Elsa disappeared around the corner.

Pushing his tired body up with a groan and stretched, hearing his joints pop, Jack swung his legs out of the warm nest he and Elsa made, the soles of his feet hesitant to press on the cold, hard floor.

Spying Elsa's fluffy slippers, Jack shoved his feet in as far as they would go. Jack chuckled.

While everything about Elsa was perfect she did have the biggest feet he'd ever encountered. While he was a size 12 it felt as if Jack's feet only were slightly oversized a tad in these fluffy slippers.

Walking to the bathroom where they had their reunion, Jack picked up their clothes and put in the basket by the door. Lifting his gaze to the mirror, Jack saw his face glowing in what was five months of gloomy shadow.

Turning on the tap, Jack ran his toothbrush under the stream and with a healthy amount of toothpaste; Jack began to brush his teeth vigorously, feeling the griminess of the plaque on his teeth.

Leaning down, to spit the foam out, Jack rinsed his face and mouth, before turning to find where Elsa had gotten to.

Coming out of the bedroom, Jack smelt something burning. Jack's eyes widened and began to jog quickly to the kitchen where Elsa was in the process of opening the window coughing, holding a pan of charred bacon.

Hurrying to her side, Jack took the pan from her hands with a shake of his head, dropping to sorry excuses for meat in the food bin.

Another flaw of his Elsa: she couldn't cook to save her life.

Grilled cheese sandwiches at a stretch, but anything in a pan, oven, just ends in tears.

Elsa let a frustrated groan out, her head falling forward dejectedly.

"UGH!" Elsa threw her hands up in annoyance, "Why can't I cook bacon? I mean it is one of the easiest things to cook yet as soon as I touch it, it's like I am sending it to the fiery pits of hell!"

Jack chuckled ruefully, stepping over to her. Elsa's eyes were directed at the floor dejected so she saw Jack's slipper clad feet but they had to bypass something on the way.

Elsa gasped, slapping her hands to her eyes.

"Oh my god, you're naked!" she screeched, turning her back to him, her cheeks flaming up in embarrassment and a little bit of desire, seeing so much flesh.

Jack laughed, his fingers hooking under her shirt and tugged Elsa backwards, her back touching his chest lightly.

"That tends to be what happens when you almost have sex in the night," Jack nuzzled the nape of her neck playfully.

"Why didn't you put clothes on then?" Elsa exclaimed, her voice a little airier from the feeling of Jack's arms tightening around her small frame.

"Because I thought you were going to burn the building down," Jack said incredulous.

Jack saw her little ears going red from Elsa's blush. He chuckled and rubbed his hands up and down her arms, loving the series of shudders running up her frame like jelly.

"It's fine we can eat something else," Jack reassured lowly in her ear.

The shivers increased in intensity going to nine on the Richter scale. Jack huffed a breath on her exposed skin which built up the tension. Elsa continued to judder with barely contained want.

Jack trailed his index finger down from her temple down to the corner of her jaw, slowly breathing hotly on her skin, following the bone to her chin where his thumb and pointer gently picked at it to bring it around to face him.

Leaning in to capture the soft lips, Jack smirked an inch away from Elsa's desperately waiting lips and pulled away, ignoring the adorable whimper.

"At least you didn't begin to cook the eggs right?" Jack gave a cheeky grin turning to the cupboards to get another pan.

"Such a tease," Elsa muttered, scuffing her toe against the ground.

She peered up under her lashes and saw his bare, tight ass moving around their small but bright kitchen.

"Oh my God Jack!" Elsa exclaimed remembering he was naked, "Just go put some clothes on!"

Jack craned his head over his shoulder as if he could see his bare butt from there. He raised his cool eyes as he gave his cocky lopsided grin and rolled those shoulders of his.

Elsa rolled her eyes and pointed to the door, "Clothes!" she ordered.

Jack gave an adorable pout, almost convincing her to let him to stay deliciously naked. _Stay strong Elsa, _she chanted and narrowed her eyes at him and gave an emphatic jab to the door. Jack huffed and strode to the door grumbling something that sounded close to "I am so completely whipped."

Elsa gave a small happy smile and turned to fix them up a drink of orange juice, oblivious to Jack moving around in the other rooms.

Jack padded his way to the sofa where his bags were abandoned carelessly last night. Unzipping the one closest to him and being the lazy bum that he was, he rummaged for his favourite blue jumper by pushing his way through the crap and pulling them out by the narrow opening made by the zip. Finally, Jack pulled his favourite jumper, holes and all, with various patches becoming a bit worn, grey at the thinnest points. The cotton wove the smell of smoke from where Jack hung out with his smoker friends, North and Sandman for those après-ski drinks.

Grumbling to himself, Jack slid it over his shoulders, Jack hunted for some trackies, only to come up with different ranges of stained cloth. Most with ketchup or barbecue sauce sometimes beer or wine. Finding the least offensive to Elsa he pulled the trackies out of the bursting suitcase through the narrow zip and a belt crashed and clanked to the floor with it. Picking it up thoughtfully, he leaned forward to see through the door way Elsa cutting up fruit and humming with that cute, tiny, small, happy smile, the one that was usually reserved for him.

Feeling a little mischievous, Jack slipped the trackies up and over his narrow hips and crept up behind his girlfriend, his belt hidden by his back, his other free hand, snaked around her midriff.

Elsa predictably let go of the knife that was cutting the pieces of fruit and cradled his forearm sending a couple of shocks through his system. Jack nuzzled her ear, the tip of his nose sniffing loudly in her ear sending Elsa to giggling, her face subconsciously turning into his embrace.

Elsa was so preoccupied with his odd display of affecting that she didn't feel the leather tightening around her wrists until the tell-tale clink cut through her fuzzy mind.

Elsa glanced down to see are worn brown leathered belt buckled around her slender wrists, Elsa huffed and shot The Look that clearly said _Really Jack? Are we really doing this?_

Jack smirked and turned Elsa towards him and lightly nipped at the bare earlobe that was tempting.  
Elsa's knees knocked together at the feeling of those white teeth, grazing her sensitive skin. Her heart rate began to pick up speed at the feeling of Jack's tensed and wonderfully taut body pressing very tightly to her back.

Elsa arched her spine at the feeling of Jack's lips suckling on her throat like a parched man with the first taste of cool water. Elsa tried to rouse to her senses to fight him off.

"Ngh… Jack," she moaned and halted because of a particularly large pant caused by Jack's hand cupping her through her panties, finger mocking dangerously close to her entrance and a large suck to the sinews between her neck and shoulder. Elsa gulped before she tried again. "Jack… I-I have work-_ngh_-tomorrow."

Jack gave a low chuckle.

"Well, I suppose you can't wear anything too revealing." Elsa swore she could feel that cheeky little smirk against her skin. "And I'm just saying after that little cock tease last night, I'd say," he tipped his finger closer to Elsa's wet heat, the hitch in her breathing obvious, "You're getting off lightly."

Elsa rolled her eyes at his antics but when he turned her around, hoisting her by her hips onto the nearby counter. This would have been classically smooth of Jack, had not Elsa's skull ram painfully into the cabinet behind her.

"OW!" Elsa cried out, bringing her bound hands to rub at the spot glaring at Jack.

Jack at least had the decency to look abashed.

"My bad," he rubbed her outer thighs soothingly, leaning in for a quick kiss, "I just got a little excited."

Elsa rolled her eyes again before hooking her cuffs around his pale neck and hauling him close.

"You," she caught his lower lip between her teeth causing him to give a little grunt in surprise, "are," Elsa licked a long languorous lick, massaging his tongue with her own wet muscle. They continued oblivious to their surroundings other than the little rubs Elsa gave to her thighs to try and relieve the tension in between them. "The biggest dick I have ever known." Elsa finally gasped out.

Jack tilted his head away to evade those mind numbing lips.

"What were we talking about again?" Jack wheezed out.

Elsa shrugged again and linked her heels into his thighs, urging him closer. Jack stumbled and knocked his knees painfully on the lower cupboards. He winced.

Elsa huffed hotly in Jack's ears sending the warm shudders, "Man up and grow a pair," she laughed lightly before licking the shell of his ear, catalysing Jack into grinding hard into Elsa.

Elsa choked on her moan, feeling that delicious friction fuelling her desire to wish she had never made Jack put clothes on.

"From that sound there, I don't think you really mean that sweetheart," Jack grunted, digging his hips in an upward motion.

Elsa just nodded frantically, pining her heels in tighter in Jack's toned butt. "Yeah, totally didn't mean that."

"But," He puffed into her ear, his hands following from Elsa's leather bound wrists to her shoulder, stroking his way down to her breasts which he was pleased to find, she wasn't wearing a bra underneath that. _Thank God, less clothes to deal with._ "I think, that you, dearest," Jack paused in his sentence by laying the open mouth kisses on her belly like he was laying down the cutlery, "Need some kind of punishment and greeting, all rolled into one…"

Elsa weakly nodded her head. At this point Jack wasn't sure whether Elsa was capable of anything else at this point.

Jack forced his way out of the circle his girlfriend made, which surprisingly took a lot of effort and softly linked his thumbs into her elastic and tugged them slowly down her smooth legs, his palms sure to keep contact constantly much to Elsa's delight.

Jack finally allowed the simple blue cotton bottoms with snowflakes dotted around the landscape.

Elsa held her breath as she looked down at seeing Jack's snowy head brushing the inside of her thighs, those electric shocks, lighting up her body like a Christmas tree. Jack was being a stupid tease again.

Those roughened lips were rubbing in her tickly spot just beside her knee cap on her right leg. Elsa let her breath shudder out when he moved a little higher and gave the same treatment except it was a little closer to the goal she had in mind.

However, Elsa was given a little shock when a wet muscle came and began to massage the sudden tension of excitement in her inner thigh, close to the crease. Elsa tried to keep breathing deeply through her nose but the anticipation was over taking her level head and sending into the clouds.

"Jack…" she gasped, her hand unconsciously going to caress the soft tufts of snow white hair.

Jack satisfied with her reaction, sucked _hard_ on that little flesh so tantalisingly close to where the need was aching.

Elsa banged her head back again, the little breath that she did have huffed straight back out of her lungs.

Jack retreated with a smirk, leaving the circle his girlfriend made, the warmth of her calves left his shoulders. Jack appreciated the wanton whine that keened from her slender throat.

"Oh sorry, what did you need?" Jack leered, "I thought I heard you say something?"

Elsa opened her eyes half mast, only enough that she could send Jack a glare laden with lust and fury.

"Yeah…" Elsa breathed, causing Jack to lean back in to hear her better but was ensnared by her legs trapping him as well as a fly in a Venus flytrap. "… Jackass."

Jack rolled his cool eyes and resumed a more comfortable position and gave that long overdue lick.

Elsa keened and whined, her hips already wriggling as the flames spread up the expanse of her body. She could feel the blood thrumming excitedly at the return of what was thought lost. Elsa was taken from her thoughts when the hot muscle returned to pay homage her and stuck in her, a child's play of the real deal.

Elsa writhed in anticipation and combed her fingers even more furiously on Jack's head, tugging at his ears, trying to force his hesitant movements to move closer, quicker.

"Patience is a virtue, best to remember that when you're screaming my name later," Jack mumbled into her heat, sending those delicious tingles careening down to even her toes in abandon.

"Just shut up and do your thing!" Elsa grounded out as Jack gave another light lick to her dripping heat.

Jack couldn't help but feel the rush of pride that crested through his body when he sent Elsa into this mess. Jack gave his Cheshire grin and _sucked_.

Elsa cried out and dug her fingernails harder into her boyfriend's scalp, possibly taking a layer of skin with her. Elsa began to feel dizzy as while Jack sucked the wet muscle tongued at her entrance. It truly was a pitiful excuse for true sexual intercourse.

"Oh!" Elsa breathed as she felt the tide turning in her body making her fingers wriggle in delight.

Jack dipped his tongue in for another taste and was met with a screech. Jack burst out laughing and took one of his hands from where it rested on the sweet curve of her hip up the rough t-shirt and to her mouth, halting the next cry that was to leave her mouth.

"You have to be quiet Elsa" Jack shushed her, "We have neighbours with those little children don't we? Wouldn't want to wake them up with the sounds of your screams now would you?"

Elsa shook her head slowly but her body was still shuddering from the beginnings of an orgasm.

"…Please Jack…" she murmured, her body starting to slow down. But Jack couldn't have that.

Bringing his tongue back, he continued to set her body ablaze but now taking in t eh help of a finger. Elsa whined loudly into Jack's palm, the noise only coming out muffled.

Jack sped up the speed of his tongue, the effort was beginning to make it ache but he just curled his finger inside her, wriggling it around slightly, causing her to keen again.

Elsa, tired of Jack's cool control while she came apart literally, sucked in the hardened flesh of Jack's palm, biting it punishingly.

Jack groaned into Elsa causing the mounting pleasure to surge. Elsa gasped and gabbled, grinding closer to Jack's mouth. "Yes-yes-yes-please-oh-please-yesyesyesyesYES!"

Elsa finally came, brilliant white obstructing her view as she climaxed, yanking on Jack's hair while she did so.

Jack lapped up everything Elsa gave and then some, rubbing in soothing circles, easing her back down from her high. Tired of his painful situation, Jack groaned lightly into her again and began to palm his erection through his trousers and the relief while coarse it was sweet.

Elsa had her eyes closed as she recovered but then felt jack rest his forehead on her inner thigh and the hand that was once constraining her screams was now hoping for some relief through the soft cotton. As a good girlfriend should, she should obviously help him in his endeavour.

Sliding down so she was sat on the cool tiles, Elsa linked her cuffed hands behind his head, ignoring the twinge of pain from where she tugged hard against the leather confines, and kissed him long and slow. She was getting a little high just tasting herself on Jack. _God, she had missed this._

Jack groaned and continued his rubbing, his other hand going to the nape of Elsa's neck, tangling in those little fluffy tufts of hair at the base of her skull. Sighing, Jack kissed her slow and soft despite his hand moving at a passionate rate, he wanted to savour Elsa.

Elsa unhooked her hold on Jack's skull and placed her hands on Jack's moving one.

"Let's take this to a place of more comfort shall we?" Elsa murmured against his lips that were still trying to lean in and claim hers still.

Jack nuzzled into her smooth throat, nodding his consent, he lifted her up into his arms and ducked through the door way before continuing to kiss her softly, continue that row of succulent tastes of the skin leading to her shoulder that was so loose that it was easily pushed aside to make room for his teeth to graze.

Finally reaching their bedroom, Jack collapsed on top of Elsa, pinning that band of leather above her head, knowing his expression would be half crazed, Jack ducked down to her breasts to hide his expression. Jack brushed his hands upwards, catching the hem with his little fingers and was inching it up slowly, but surely.

His thumbs caught the first curve of her breasts and he paused to stroke admiringly the shaded underside of her breasts before leaning to the side to nuzzle the flesh exposed.

Elsa sighed and arched into the touch, rocking her hips. Jack's hands, while trailing a wake of fire down to her hips from her waist gripped her hips, hard to ensure that she wouldn't rub too much against that raging erection.

Jack moved to the twin of the breast he was nuzzling and then followed it to the rib jutting out on the side of her waist. His nose was digging in between the little ridges and forced Elsa on her stomach as he spied on her back. He kissed the back of her ribcage, each side before following the bumps on her spine until he finally reached the ink on her left butt cheek.

"Now when did you get this little beauty?" Jack asked as his tongue licked along the thick, ink lines of the flurry of snowflakes.

"After I returned from the last time I saw you," Elsa gasped.

"I like it," Jack rumbled, nipping at the centre of the largest snowflake. Elsa gripped the bed sheets tightly in her bound hands, trying to ignore the flush of pleasure highlighting her cheeks.

Jack rumbled deep in his chest again and nipped his way back up to the nape of her neck where he lay several suctioning kisses which sent Elsa keening again quite alike the way she was doing it in the kitchen.

Jack lined himself at her entrance and Elsa arched her back at the sudden presence of him without actual penetration.

"Jack," Elsa moaned into their pillows, "Stick it in me already."

Jack pouted. "You make it sound like it's a chore."

"No, I just sound like something that rhymes with chore," she mumbled.

Jack got a tsunami of arousal just thinking of Elsa begging like those porn stars on the internet all of them begging like whores. Don't give him that look. It was a long ski season with only a hand for company.

Jack continued to rub himself against her, causing little vibrations send through him because of the tiny moans she gave out. Jack shuddered before jerking his hips forward. They both cried out.

Jack planted his forearms either side of her pale body, clenching the sheets in his hands, just revelling in her tight heat.

Jack grunted as he slammed back home, again and again. Elsa whimpered as she tried to grind back into him but finding it difficult to reach the level of friction she desired, needed.

Jack raised Elsa's hips higher and got to his knees causing the icy blondes to cry out louder and louder, those poor children in the neighbouring apartments.

The waves of heats seemed to envelope both of them as they continued until they screamed out their climaxes.

Collapsing, Jack rolled to the side and tucked Elsa's back into his chest and struggled to undo his belt from her wrists and saw that they had been rubbed raw. Feeling a little guilty, Jack craned his neck over her body and lay a few sweet kisses in apology. Sighing, Jack relaxed his neck into the softness of the pillows.

Elsa wriggled a little before Jack clamped his hand on her hip in warning, "Give a guy a little time to recover, would you?"

Elsa conceded with a small, secret smile and gave one last bump of her rear to his front, receiving a large growl.

Sated Elsa closed her eyes and snuggled into her pillow and let out a breath, "I really missed you Jack," she admitted reluctantly. She paused before continuing hesitantly, "You're not going away again are you?"

Jack smirked into her shoulder and cuddled her closer and placed a kiss on the nearest point of her jaw.

"Can't get enough of me eh?" Jack grinned when he felt the eye roll and answered, "It was an interesting experience but frankly, I am not going another season where I have only my hand for company and my friends thinking that I made you up."

Elsa giggled and linked her fingers with Jack's on her belly. "Good, I need you to reach that top shelf for me."

Jack sent his eyes heavenward but placed another kiss on the nape of her neck.

"Jack?" Elsa whispered tentatively.

Jack grunted.

"You ready for another round yet?"

Jack chuckled before rolling her on her back, leaning in as if to give her a passionate kiss but he diverted to her ear, "I am going to get another round of food."

Elsa grumbled at the anti-climax and watched as her bare assed boyfriend left the room. Elsa looked down at herself and blushed. Neither of them had taken their tops of for the entirety of that… _interaction_.

Giggling to herself, _This was going to be a very good day off._

* * *

**Sorry for the really late update guys :( dick move on my part**

**I have to say I am losing steam for this story but I'll try and continue it how I imagined it but I have to say my imagination for smut is becoming very strained so, not for a lot of chapters**

**Send me a review, even if it is to whine how bad I was at updating :3**

**~JustThatKindOfSpecial**


	6. Chapter 6

Final Chapter!

**I just thought that I would redirect you now to my other story Ribena which has more depth and in my opinion would have better written smut.**

**Sorry for the wait and I thought I would point out for the lack of structure and plot line because as this WAS originally a oneshot. But as far as first, unplanned, multi-chapter ffs go, this wasn't as bad as I thought it would turn out.**

**But it is extremely grammatically poor which I feel awful for putting you through, so any update later on would be fixing it and possibly, ever so slightly could potentially be extending it, however I don't think that will be anytime in the near future.**

**So enjoy!**

Elsa turned this way and that, inspecting her rotund belly with a critical eye and a pout. When she rotated to inspect her bottom once again, Jack huffed in frustration. Giving up on pretending to be reading his newspaper, he snuck up behind her and caught her waist when she moved to criticise yet another angle.

"Elsa, I don't think judging your body anymore is going to stop the fact that you are now pregnant," he snuck a kiss to the underside of her jaw, his hands resting protectively on her stomach.

Elsa's pout increased adorably that Jack could almost feel guilty for knocking her up. Almost.

"But I had a _life_," she cried, covering her face. "I had responsibilities and then there's Anna's wedding where I'm going to be the size of an elephant in the godawful colour of pink!"

Elsa pivoted in his arms, linking her hands behind his neck, her face the object of horror. "And you know I hate pink!"

Nuzzling into the smooth column of her neck, Jack gave a low chuckle that he knew when to use in certain circumstances.

For example when your high school sweetheart who usually is unflappable in the most flappable of circumstances turns into this jibberish mess.

Alerted by the change in tone in his chuckle, Elsa pulled back to fix him with a stare.

"No, to whatever you are plotting," she warned her pointer finger just on the verge of his nose, "I want to mope, I want to be unhappy and no, there is nothing you can do to change this!"

Jack bent his head closer where Elsa tried to recoil unsuccessfully in his arms.

"Elsa."

He gave her look of pure mischief and adorable puppy eyes.

"No," Elsa shook her head quickly, trying to move away, her eyes panicked. "Don't do this Jack."

"Elsa."

"Please, I-I'm not ready, I don't want you to see me-"

Finally managing to push him away, she tried to escape around the coffee table yet with her early pregnancy she was nervous of doing anything that might endanger it.

As much as she complained about it, she truly secretly adored it, the little snowflake growing inside her as Jack had dubbed it. But she didn't like what it was taking a toll on her body.

She loved children she did. It was just when they turned into a…surprise that she began to question why she ever thought to trust Jack with the contraceptives.

So now it had become the argument of the week on whether they would have sex and Elsa would be adamantly 'no' yet was slowly losing as she was both fighting her partner _and_ her raging hormones.

Swallowing, Elsa let him advance, his hand reaching to cup her face, his little pinkie just resting under the jaw bone.

A sigh was threatening to overwhelm her and she could feel herself waning towards him as he checked their hips with a subtle nudge. Yet subtle was all he needed as it manoeuvred herself onto the couch easily behind her with a gasp.

"Jack-"

Sealing his mouth over hers, he unzipped the formal dress that she seemed so set on wearing to the engagement party. As the zip followed its track, so did Jack's bare hand as it followed the now larger sized bra and to the high waist line panties that were supposed to _tuck_ in the excess fat, but anybody who saw her could still think she was pregnant.

But Jack valued his testicles attached to his body and let the sleeping dogs lie where they may and let Elsa believe that the knickers were still working.

Elsa whimpered as she felt him nose behind her ear, breathing heavily, the only sound that alerted her to the fact that he wanted her just as much as she did him at that point in time.

Tucking a tongue along the shell of her ear, Jack gave a hum of contentment as he slid Elsa up his thighs so she had to link her ankles at his back or fall. She squeaked as she grabbed on with a stronger hold, eyes clenched shut.

Jack pivoted and stalked into their bedroom where he lay her down gently, his mouth curling up at the corner at the sight of her crinkled eyes which only drew his mouth with a tentative touch lay on the unmade face.

Gasping in surprise, Elsa left herself open for when her partner's hot tongue invaded her mouth with a slickness that was mirrored in her lower lips where a warm finger began to glide its way through.

She thrust her hips up in pleasure of the single digit, sliding its way up her slit only to stop just before touching her beginning to swell clit. Breathing shallowly, Elsa brought her hand tentatively up to the cotton shirt where it stretched over his shoulders, her rattling breath ringing in his ear as his finger _pushed_ against her.

Reclining her head sharply, Elsa swallowed to try and dampen her mouth as Jack began to circle his finger, letting it skate over her wetness, only teasingly dipping in and out every now and then.

"J-Jack," she stuttered as she tried to grind her hips back into the hand that was being torturously slow.

She could barely concentrate as Jack was lying beside her his snowy hair brushing her cheek as he nibbled on her ear, only going to her neck to lick a pattern down to her covered breasts, knowing she wouldn't be best pleased if he gave her visible marks.

He smirked. That didn't stop him from giving _less_ visible ones though.

Biting on one of the fleshy mounds that was covered by the high neck dress, Elsa whimpered again and when he touched in her briefly, he felt her muscles clench around him before he rubbed around her entrance again just building up a friction before he pulled away again to brush against her swollen nub.

In her pleasure, Elsa brought a hand up to grip tight to his hair to keep him next to her while the other tightened on his forearm that was lying over her stomach in its reach for her lower self.

The whimpers came faster and more breathy as she felt Jack push a little harder against her, circling in large oval circuits, touching her inner walls teasingly before coming out. Digging her nails in, Elsa tried to telepathically urge Jack to finally put his fingers in her.

And like a God that had heard her prayers, Jack wasn't gentle when he finally shoved a finger into her waiting passage.

Moaning in relief, Elsa started to move herself up and down since it seemed like her partner was just content for his finger to stay there.

Jack grunted at the feel of her slickness coating his finger and when it appeared she pulled all the way out, he pushed for a second finger feeling Elsa getting tighter in her excitement.

"Elsa," he groaned in her ear, sensing his own erection getting beyond painful against his trackies.

She mirrored his tone as her legs began to shake visibly against their blue bed sheets as she began to feel her orgasm. Increasing his pace, Jack just rested his head against her growing bust as he felt it heave against his cheek.

Finally with a cry Elsa slumped down and he backed away so he could look at her in all her glory.

There was a faint sheen of sweat that dotted her forehead while her eyelids were shut they were still fluttering from the need to reopen her eyes, Jack realised with a smirk.

Her lips that had been previously pale were now tinged a slight pink from the roughness of a few of his kisses. Following down her body expectantly, he found that he had possibly ruined one of the special maternity bras that Elsa finally resigned herself to buy last week; that may be a bit harder to make up for it. Then his blue eyes settled on the way her legs were still sprawled wide, as if she hadn't the energy to rearrange herself more lady like.

Flopping onto his back, Jack grinned to himself. If he could keep doing this, maybe he would be able to get out of going to the party that they had in…

Jack checked the clock.

…Four hours?

"Elsa?"

The woman in question barely mumbled out an acknowledgment as she rolled over, her eyes blearily showing that she was listening.

"Why have you started to get ready four hours early?"

To his surprise, Elsa giggled.

"Because I knew this would happen," she gestured between them where they lay on the bed. "So I mistakenly thought that I would be able to avoid the delay if I had gotten ready for the party already."

Jack snorted, slinging his arm around her back. "You really don't know me at all."

But it was when he saw the mischievous look in her eye that he began to worry.

And rightly so when her hand cupped him through his trackies causing him to hiss in extreme arousal.

"Don't I?" Elsa purred teasingly. "I knew that you weren't going to relieve yourself until you had finally convinced me not to go today."

Jack tried to argue against this but cut off when her hand slid inside his waist band, his head falling back on their pillows, his eyes shutting against the light. Holding his breath, he heard the way Elsa repositioned herself above him.

"Let's see how well that played out, shall we?"

And all thoughts were gone from his head for the rest of that hour.

* * *

"Jack!" Elsa called through the doorway of their bedroom. "Jack!"

Elsa peered around the jamb of the door to see Jack sprawled out on the couch, _still_ not in his suit for his great aunt's birthday.

Elsa stomped into the room, putting in her dangly earrings. She stopped in front of his body where even though she saw he had his eyes closed, she knew from the stiffness of his body that he was definitely not sleeping.

"What are you doing?" she asked, flipping her braid over her shoulder so it trailed down over her breast. "You need to get ready."

Jack groaned, opening his eyes. "But I'm sick," Jack pouted, hooking a finger under her stretchy hem line of her black dress, trying to pull her in. Again.

"No Jack," Elsa slapped his hand away, rolling her eyes.

Jack pouted again, struggling to push himself into an upright position.

"But I can't even think of getting dressed when you look like that," Jack purred, cupping her hips and against her better judgement, Elsa stumbled forward.

Jack nuzzled her belly where the bump was just starting to show, "Heya Snowflake."

Elsa gave a small smile and combed her fingers through his hair trying not to give in so easily but unable to keep the grin back as he placed a big kiss at the peak of the circumference of her belly. Like he had been doing so after their relieving tryst earlier in the shower, where he was _still_ trying to convince her to go back to bed.

"Come on Jack," Elsa whined, finally finding the willpower to push him off, cupping his cheeks. "You need to get ready," she whispered.

Jack rolled his eyes and flopped back down on the sofa, his arm lolling over his face. "I don't wanna go," her partner mumbled petulantly.

Elsa sighed nudged his side with her knee, "Come on, it's not like she turns 91 every year Jack."

"Tell them I'm sick, a family member died, anything," Jack threw his hands into the air as if to grab some unknown object. Jack sat straight up again, his eyes darting around and with all seriousness, he turned to Elsa and lowered his voice, "maybe I'm pregnant."

Elsa snorted and whacked him on the upside of his head, ignoring his cry of pain.

"I'm the one whose pregnant moron." She said while walking over to the kitchen.

"Well this partnership works just the same as any marriage, so what's mine is yours so what yours is mine, therefore I too, am pregnant." Jack reasoned.

Elsa just rolled her eyes again.

"What is it going to take to get you to go?" Elsa called, grabbing a glass of water.

"Is sex right now on the table of negotiations?" her partner answered hopefully, his eyes bright with mirth.

"Sex is not," Elsa shot him down.

Jack huffed and tilted his head back to lie on the back of the sofa, glaring at the ceiling. Well in all seriousness, he just wanted another reason why he should stay home.

Jack looked down when he saw Elsa kneel in front of him. Jack grinned.

"Blowjob?"

Elsa glared at him, "not everything is to do with sex you know," she snapped.

Jack sent her a disbelieving look. "You are having a baby with me, I think that is very much about sex, or did you not pay attention to the birds and the bees?" he shot back sweetly.

Elsa was silent as she placed her hands on his knees, rubbing soothing circles and Jack sighed into the niceness.

"I will sleep naked for an entire month," Elsa said suddenly.

Jack looked down at her in surprise. Elsa hated sleeping naked.

"What?" Jack blurted out.

"If you go today, I will sleep naked in bed for an entire month," Elsa stated clearly.

Jack arched a white eyebrow in suspicion. "Your version of naked or my version?"

"My version," Elsa stated, knowing that Jack liked her sleeping in her lingerie while she herself hated it knowing that it hurt her aching breasts.

"Fine, I guess I don't go to Tooth's birthday that she only has once a year," Jack sighed mock mournfully, "and who knows how long she has left?"

"I wish you wouldn't call her that,"

"What? Tooth?" Jack batted the air as if there was an annoying fly, "she thinks it's hilarious considering she lost all hers already."

Elsa huffed but continued her massaging her hands on his thighs, silent for a while.

"Fine," Elsa reluctantly pushed out, "but no push up or lace."

Jack leaned down so their faces were inches apart. "Is this negotiable?" He whispered, leaning down to run his nose up and down her neck. He took a certain amount of pride when he detected the slight stiffening on her shoulders and that ragged breath in his ear like earlier.

"No," she breathed and then her breath caught as her neck became cold as Jack had lightly run his tongue over her skin and was softly blowing on it. "Maybe…"

"I get to choose the lingerie you wear," Jack pushed, his hands linked with Elsa's hands and slid them further up his thighs, "you do laundry duty for a month," Jack continued to drag Elsa's willing hands up his body, revelling in the feel of her cold hands through his thin, cotton t-shirt. "And you do the food shop for a two weeks," Jack tied her hands around the back of his neck and used her arms to guide his hands as they followed that supple skin, over her forearms, her biceps and over her shoulders to lightly grasp her neck in both hands and tilted her chin up ever so slightly.

His eyes tracked all over her face and moved his mouth to lie just an inch from her mouth, breathing softly where he could see everything, from the slight powder of her pale foundation to the shimmery nude eye shadow. But what pulled him in undeniably like the tide to the moon were those un-glossed lips, pursing unconsciously knowing that she would be kissed.

Jack pressed his ever so slightly to her pliant ones, roaming in leisure. Elsa breathed a cool breath into his hot, waiting mouth. He clasped his lips over her pouty bottom one, licking the soft, so soft skin.

Elsa gasped as Jack's mouth gave a loving lick to her lower lip and Elsa pushed herself up from her knees, using her linked hands behind his head and pulling him upwards with her so they were standing and their legs tangled because of the cramp space between the sofa's edge and their closeness.

"Please Jack," Elsa finally brought her face away from his, just moving her eyes all over his as she looked into those blue eyes that tempted her the first time she saw him. "Go to Tooth's thing today and I will do whatever you want."

Jack sighed inwardly as he rested his head in the crook of her neck, just breathing in her sweet perfume, debating his options.

"Fine." He finally mumbled, caressing the back of her neck once more before pulling away from her body reluctantly.

Rumpling his hair, Jack turned in the thick silence towards their bedroom to get his suit on.

This was not going to be what he would call, fun.


End file.
